Naruto: Hero of Light
by The Dorito Ninja
Summary: Read the last chapter for more details  feel free to read the rest of the story   New Re written version is up. Read it please. Review it please
1. Prolouge

**I do not own Naruto or any other thing besides the things i bought, and my Youtube Channel. This is my Second story so bare with me if I'm not good and stuff. I just decided to write this stuff since i have nothing better to do besides Play Halo reach and black ops.**

**Btw this story is dedicated to my good friend Dom. Warm Embrace good buddy.**

* * *

><p>Naruto: Hero of Light<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

For all eternity, before the time of the Sage of Six paths came, the wielders of Light and Dark have waged battles and fought wars, both sides losing many lives for the fight for dominance over each other. The wielders on both sides carried swords forged from the purest light or the tainted dark, these weapons and their wielders had the affinity to use either Light or Dark.

For small time there was peace between the two forces, all coexisting with each other. But one wielder of the Dark didn't want this. His name was Xyper Nightshade. He stood at 6,4 with Pure black shaggy hair reaching to his shoulders and had red eyes that stroke fear to all his enemies. He thought, that darkness was stronger than anything else in the universe and that the Wielders of light were trying to weaken his people for a complete take over.

"The people of light, they plan on weakening us! To force us into slavery and do their bidding!" Yelled Xyper to the mass of Dark citizens gathered around him. Screams of displeasure echoed throughout the city. "They plan on invading us, raping the women and killing the men and children, they plan on hunting down every single one of us for amusement like some sick game!" Exclaimed Xyper with anger and hate in his voice. "We have to kill every single one of them to ensure our survival, To ensure a dark future to the people of light! Today, we go to war to exterminate the wielders of light!" With that a flash of dark energy circled around Xyper's right hand to reveal a blade with a blood red hilt 2 feet long and the blade 6 foot long blade darker then the foulest shadow. Xyper raised his sword high up into the air. "Death to the wielders of light and to all its users and people!" Wailed Xyper as cries of "Death to all light!" rang through the city of Darkness.

That was how the final war between Light and Dark broke out. Millions died over the course of the war; in the beginning the people of the Dark had the upper hand. But over time the people of Light fought back with a burning passion to destroy the Dark for it was too tainted by evil to be saved.

**5 years since the first battle**

"Die!" Screamed a young boy of the age of 12 as he swung at Xyper. Side stepping the swing Xyper could only smirk at how sloppy the boys form was. "Oh how cute, trying to play hero aren't we? Well I admire your determination kid but…" Xyper paused as he vanished into a corridor a darkness only to reappear behind the young light warrior thrusting his sword through the back of the young Light wielders back. "I am far superior then you, Light scum." And with that he kicked the boy from of as his sword and laughed as he watched the life drained from the boys eyes.

All around the lone Dark warrior were swords, scattered all around from the battles the two sides waged. Xyper calmly picked up the fallen warriors sword and plunged it down into the ground. " Xyper!" echoed an enraged voice. Xyper got into his shadow stance as a bright light appeared several meters in front of him. Out of the light came a middle aged man who was well built, he had short hair that spiked up towards the front with silver eyes that glowed eerily in the dark. His name was Azer Luminer. "Are you happy Xyper? That your genocidal campaign to destroy my people not only killed every single one of my clan but also wiped your people out as well?" said Azer as he glared at the last dark user before him. "Hn, I could care less that my people suffered, as long that all you Light scum die then I could care less." Azer clenched his fists knowing that Xyper didn't give a shit for all the lives he sacrificed. "I will make you pay Xyper, you will see justice!" and with that Azer dashed towards his enemy as a ray of light enclosed his arm revealing a sword that had a white hilt and a white blade that had gold in the middle fading outward. Azer held the sword reverse grip and jumped up into the air to slash Xyper. Rising his sword up Xyper swung clashing swords with Azer, sparks of white and black were scattered from the contact of the two swords. Putting his feet on Xyper's sword, Azure pushed back sending himself back into the air and doing a back flip landing gracefully on the ground.

"We could've all lived in peace! But nooo, you had to go off killing my people with the cost of your own dying as well!" Azer said with despair in his voice. Xyper only looked at Azer stoically before walking slowly raising his sword over his shoulder with the tip pointed towards the last Light wielder. "Your point?"Said the Dark user calmly. Azer clenched his teeth as he dashed towards Xyper sending beams of light outward. Both sword wielders clashed again as they glared hatefully into each other's eyes. "Don't you care for all the lives you just tossed aside like some selfish child?" spat Azer. Xyper smirked and jumped back. "No I don't" he said " **Dark Style: Shadow orb!**" Xyper pushed his left hand forward and half dozen orbs of pure darkness shot forth homing in on Azer. Azer grunt end brought his sword forward with the hilt and tip being horizontal. "**Light Style: Shield of light!**" Shouted the Light user as a wall of reflective light appeared in front of him.

"_Perfect_" Thought Xyper as he watch his attack bounce off Azer's shield. Disappearing in a flash of darkness Xyper reappeared next to Azer bringing his sword down. Jumping back Azer barely had time to dodge the blade but he didn't escape unscathed. Xyper managed to leave a nasty cut going down the left side of Azer's arm. Closing one of his eyes, Azer grunted in pain as he looked on at Xyper. "Oh are you okay Azer?" Came a sarcastic reply from Xyper. Azer's reply was only a diagonal slash followed by a thrust to Xyper's body. Xyper easily blocked the swing from Azer but wasn't fast enough to dodge the thrust. A deep gash appeared on Xyper's right arm.

Xyper could only glare hatefully as he had finally been wounded in battle, biting his thumb Xyper ran his own blood over a seal on his sword. Azer looking on what his nemesis was doing got back in his stance, gripping his sword firmly. Xyper was then consumed in a veil of pure darkness. "Play times over" Xyper said as all the darkness that engulfed him exploded outwards. Stabbing his sword into the ground, Azer braced himself as a gushing wind hit him.

Standing there was Xyper in his Darkness form in all his glory. He was all black with yellow eerie eyes that bore into your soul and coming off of his body was pure wisps of darkness moving the same way a flame would in the wind. Grimacing Azer stepped back ready for whatever Xyper would throw at him. "You will die here…Just like the rest of those that fought before us…" Said Xyper as he walked forward as his sword dematerialized from his hand. "And I will make sure that you will die very painfully." Vanishing quickly Xyper appeared in front of Azer and gave him multiple blows before the unfortunate Light user could defend himself. Azer could only yell in pain from the fast, but damaging blows Xyper was dealing him. "_I have to end this NOW._" Thought a really beat up Azer. Giving him one more punch, Azer was sent flying into a rock wall. Azer suddenly began to glow brightly as he stabbed his sword into the ground, kneeling before his sword. Xyper hissed at the intensity of the bright light, soon the light itself died down to reveal Azer his same old self except his sword was gone. In its place were ten swords of pure light behind him, five swords behind his left side and 5 on his right. This gave Azer the appearance of a angel. Walking forward Azer sent a wall made of rays of light toward his dark foe. Xyper rushed towards his foe, slipping through the small opening made by the rays of light. Meeting with his target, Xyper began a flurry of punches, kicks and uppercuts to the Light user. Azer gracefully dodged all the blows Xyper tried to make to him.

Smiling, Azer elbowed Xyper in the face sending the man stumbling back. Seeing his chance Azer rushed forward grabbing one of the many light swords behind him slashing the man. Azer kept the attack going; with every slash Azer did he grabbed another sword behind him to add to the pain he was dealing. Twirling with all his light swords cutting into Xyper, He threw the man covered in shadows down to the ground were all of Azer's swords of light stabbed the ground making a circle. Forming a hand sign, all the swords surrounding Xyper began to glow, sending out little rays of light that connected to every sword of light until it formed a star. Xyper could scream in pain as the light got brighter and brighter. Bring his hand down; Azer slammed his hand onto the ground. "Light** Release: Heavens Nova Explosion!**" Yelled Azer as a large beam of light Exploded from the ground where the swords were consuming Xyper all at once.

Screaming in agony, Xyper pushed himself up and rushed toward Azer, emerging from the big ray of light. "If I'm going to die" Shouted Xyper as he tackled Azer "Then I'm taking you with me! **Dark Release: Dark Explosion!**" Wisps of Dark energy swirled around the two until it grew into a ball of pure darkness and grew bigger and bigger. You probably thought it would consume everything but no, it won't. The Ball all of a sudden collapsed on its self, like a star going super nova, and exploded leaving a big creator.

Coughing up blood Azer stood up shakily. His entire body covered in blood and his left arm gone. Coughing profusely, the last of the Light wielders walked towards a small cavern that had happen to survive the blast. Crawling inside Azer stabbed his sword into the ground. "Let this sword…" Coughed Azer as his vision began to fade. "Be found by one who is in dire need, one who has gone through great tribulations and has not given up hope…Let him be the… The hero of Light." And with that the last wielder of Light succumbed to his wounds and left the mortal plane.

Many years would past as the land around the cavern would flourish into a forest and two clans build the village of Konohagakure no Sato. This cavern would remain hidden, until a young boy with golden spiky hair, bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek found it by accident, as he sought refuge from the spiteful villagers that tried to kill him for something he had no control off. He would be known as Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi-no kitsune, and Hero of Light.

* * *

><p><strong>So that ends the first chapter, i hoped you somewhat liked it. Please leave a review on what you think, I will try to update as much as i can since i have damaged tendons in both my wrists and arms (weight lifting accident) so bare with me if i dont update. <strong>

**ALSO IF YOU DO REVIEW PLEASE LEAVE A NOTE ON WHO YOU WANT NARUTO TO BE PAIRED WITH (No Yaoi please i beg of you. I dont know who to write that stuff seeing i have NO INTERESTS IN DUDES)**


	2. Accidental findings

**Yadda yadda yadda i dont own shit besides my Youtube channel yadda yadda yadda.**

Naruto: Hero of Light

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Accidental findings and preparations for a Trip<p>

* * *

><p>In a profound sense every man has two halves to his being; he is not one person so much as two persons trying to act in unison. I believe that in the heart of each human being there is something which I can only describe as a "child of darkness" who is equal and complementary to the more obvious "child of light." ~Laurens van der Post<p>

* * *

><p>It was your typical day in Konohagakure, nice warm weather, vendors with welcoming smiles, ninja's jumping around onto of the buildings, oh and of course a big crowd of raging villagers chasing a small child that was no less than six years old. Yep, just your typical day in The Village hidden in the Leaves.<p>

"Get back here you runt!" Screamed a pudgy villager who had balding hair and had a rotund body. "Fucking demon scum, die!" Screeched another villager waving a pitch fork. "No just leave me alone! I never did anything to deserve this!" cried a small Blonde child who had golden spiky hair, cerulean eyes and three distinctive whisker marks on both cheeks. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, Container of the Nine Tailed Fox.

Running through the streets of Konoha, the young blonde boy got begged in the back of the head by a apple, causing the poor orphan to fall to the ground. "Oh yeah, score some for the boys back home!" Shouted a vendor that threw the apple at the young Jinchuriki. Scurrying along, Naruto desperately struggled to his feet as the mob of civilians, now consisting of a few ninja's came closer and closer to our young hero.

"Hey look at that, isn't that the demon?" asked a chunin to his partner. "Why I think it is, why not give them civilians some help eh?" said the chunins partner as he reached down into his weapons pouch bring out two shuriken. "20 ryo says I can hit both his legs" stated the second chunin. Raising his arm the chunin threw both shuriken towards Naruto as he ran towards the gates of the village.

"Gaaahhh!" Shouted Naruto as two shuriken entered his left leg and right shoulder. Shouts of "damnit" could be faintly heard over the cries of the mob. Tripping over his own feet, the blonde jinchuriki ran past the village's gates into the forest to seek refuge from the people that would want to do bad things to him.

"Aw the demon escaped us, there's no way we can find him" Exclaimed one villager.  
>"Maybe he will be killed by bandits or starve" Suggest another. And with that all members of the mob dispersed to go do their own thing that didn't involve a certain blonde.<p>

Panting, our young hero fell to the ground as the sky above him began to let out a light drizzle. Reaching behind him, Naruto pulled out both shuriken from his leg and shoulder, giving out a light scream in pain. Chucking both shuriken away, Naruto stood up as he limped to find shelter. Spotting a cavern, He walked slowly to the small opening and crawled into it where he sat against the wall.

"Why…Why am I treated so badly…What did I do to make you hate me Kami…I did nothing wrong… Why am I called a demon! So what I pulled a few pranks big whoop! There are murderers out there and I'm treated like I have some kind of Pestilence." Naruto was sobbing now. Wiping his tears away with the thing you could call a shirt; he closed his eyes "why can't something good happen for once…" Sighing, our beaten up Jinchuriki fell asleep listening to the soft patter of rain outside.

In the back of the cavern, an eerie light began to form, bringing in light to form what looked like a small flame whipping around. "Young one…" Said the light with a soothing voice "wake up…" Groggily rubbing his eyes, Naruto looked around to find the source of the voice. "I… I don't know who you are…put please…Don't hurt me…" Said Naruto with fear in his voice, chuckling the Light in the cavern made its presence known by growing brighter and brighter to form the shape of a man who stood just a little over six feet. "Come here young one, I wish not to harm you." The light said. Getting up cautiously, Naruto walked slowly to were the man in light floated.

"Who…Who are you?" Asked Naruto, fear still present in his voice, the man formed by light looked down at Naruto, giving him a warm smile that made Naruto's fear disappeared. "My name is Azer Luminer, I was once a wielder of Light, but a man with evil intentions destroyed not only my people…but his as well." Said Azer, grief filling his voice, Naruto looked sadly at the man. "What happened, Azer-san?" asked Naruto, curious what led to the man's unfortunate fate.

"There was a war that wiped out both mine and my foes people, we were the only ones left, and we fought. This man… who was fouled by the darkest shadows thought that his kind were meant to rule. But in the end he just tossed aside everyone, soon me and him did battle. I had him beaten, but he used a move of last resort and blew himself up, intending to take me with him…I survived, but I would later succumb to my wounds and die where we stand now." Said Azer as Naruto listened interested.

"But I fear that the darkness will rise again, and take over the land again" Stated Azer. Moving closer, Naruto looked up to the eerie glowing were Azer's eyes should be. "Well maybe I can stop them Azer-san" Said Naruto. "Maybe you can young one. Come here, and place your hand on this swords hilt." Lifting his ghostly hand, Azer illuminated the darkest part of the cavern to reveal a sword that he once wielded in combat.

Walking slowly forward, Naruto clasped the sword's hilt with both hands as a white aura surrounded him. "I see" said Azer as he looked at Naruto. "You are the chosen one, to carry on the legacy of those who wield Light. You have survived many things that should have killed the strongest man, yet you still have the courage to face each day with a smile. You never gave up hope. Do not give up young Uzumaki-san, even though the villagers see you as something so evil you have a heart of gold. Do not let anyone bring you down, for I am counting on you to bring a stop to what Xyper Nightshade started. "Azer started to fade away, as Naruto looked at him shocked. Chuckling Azer rubbed Naruto's hair

"Seems like my time is up young one. That sword is now yours, its name is **Divine Destiny**, You will be able to summon it at will, and be able to wield Light, just like me before my…Fate. Now go forth and train young one, go ask your village leader for permission and head to the Cavern of Light, there you can train…farewell Naruto…" And with that Azer faded away never to be seen again.

A tear slipped down Naruto's cheek" I have a big destiny to fulfill…I better go talk to Oji-san to see if he can let me go train for a few years…" Naruto sighed as he crawled out of the cavern, sword still in his hand as he walked back towards his home.

Walking up the gate Naruto Sighed, _"If I go in there with Divine Destiny…They would think I'm there to kill them…"_ Mentally thinking for his sword disappear let out yelp of surprise as his sword was engulfed in a ray of light. His sword disappeared only leaving a few particles of light behind. "That…was…AWESOME!" Shouted Naruto as ran towards the Hokage tower, not wanting to be attacked by the villagers again.

"Ojii-san!" Shouted Naruto, The Sandaime could only smile at Naruto. "Yes Naruto-Kun?" asked Hiruzen. "Ojii I need to ask you a biiiiig favor!" "And what would that be Naruto-kun?" Asked the old Sarutobi, hoping it wasn't another trip to Ichiraku Ramen. "I want to go on a Six year training trip." The Sandaime spat out his pipe, hitting one of the hidden ANBU. "Wh-What!" Shouted Sarutobi, "Why in Kami's name would you want to do that!"

Well you see old man, I accidentally stumbled across a cavern that housed a sword. I also met a former light wielder that said i have a destiny to fulfill. and in order to fulfill this destiny I need to go to a location to train to master my sword and light affinity." Replied the six year old.

"Naruto-Kun may I see this sword that you mentioned?" Asked the Third Hokage, curious on what Naruto's sword would look like. Nodding Naruto held out his hand as a ray of light engulfed his hand, Hiruzen looked at Naruto wide eyed as the light vanished revealing a sword 8 feet long in total length with a two foot long pure white hilt with a 6 foot long blade with a golden tint in the middle fading outwards. At the base of the blade was the kanji for light.

"My my Naruto-Kun that is a impressive sword, alright I will approve of this training trip on one condition." Said the old Sarutobi as the ANBU that got hit by his pipe stepped forward to give the aging Hokage his pipe back. "And what would that be Ojii-san?" Asked Naruto. "ANBU Frog here will accompany you to oversee and send me reports back to see how you progress. Do we have a deal Naruto-Kun?" "You bet old man" Says Naruto as Anbu Frog sweatdrops from Naruto's disrespect.

"All right we might as well go down and Buy you the necessities for your trip" Said Hiruzen as he got up from his chair.

**Several minutes later (**Forgive me but I rather not explain there walk and all that.**)**

Naruto, ANBU Frog and Hiruzen walked into a Ninja weapon shop. "See here Naruto-Kun" Said Sarutobi "That only high ranking Ninja and ANBU shop here." Naruto's eyes turned to dinner plates as he looked around the shop eying all the cool weapons and clothes. "Hello there Sandaime-sama, how may I help you?" said the Stores owner as he walked out. The stores owner had short black hair and a good build to his body.

"Ah yes Dom-san, I am here with Naruto to get equipment and clothing for his trip." Explained Sarutobi as Naruto was holding a Kunai. Walking over to Naruto Dom knelt down and held out his hand. "Hey there little guy, My name is Dom Clark. I hope that you can find what you need son." Naruto shook Dom's hand and went into the clothing isle.

"Say Sandaime-sama, is Naruto-san related to…" Hiruzen quickly clasped a hand over Dom's mouth. "Yes he is Dom-san, but Naruto isn't ready for that yet." Several minutes went by as Naruto emerged from the training room wearing a white jacket that had a hoody and sleeves that ended at his biceps and a grey muscle shirt underneath. White baggy pants that ended 3/4ths of the way down his calf muscles that had a big black side pocket for kunai and other sorts on his left leg and pockets for scrolls on his right. Naruto also wore black sandals.

"Very nice Naruto-san, very good choice on clothing, the jacket you were can be pumped with chakra to increase its weight for speed training. I took the liberty of setting you up with 50 kunai and 50 shuriken and 10 sealing scrolls." Naruto smiled as he took the weapons and put them in his built in weapons pouch on his pants. "Also" said the Hokage as he gave the young blonde a scroll. "

This scroll has some money in it in case you need some food or other things for your journey." Naruto looked at both Dom and the Hokage before hugging both them as tears went down his cheeks. "Thank you thank you thank you Ojii-san, Dom-san. I promise not to let you two down on my training trip." Both Hiruzen and Dom smiled at Naruto patting him on the back. Saying his goodbyes Naruto and ANBU Frog set out to the gates of the village, Their destination, The Cavern of Light to where young Naruto will train to master his sword and new Light affinity.

Six years later a boy would not return, but a young man waiting surprise all before him, find his love, and fulfill his destiny as the Hero of Light.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i tried my best this chapter, i really thought i could do better but...well you know how writers block is.<strong>

**I have been getting alot of fav and story alerts from people so im guessing im doing fine.**

**but what i really need are reviews to tell me what i need to do and what to fix.**

**Btw im thinking of doing a Naruto/Yugao **

**let me know if you have any other ideas.**


	3. Yearly Reports, Final test

**Yadda yadda yadda I dont own Naruto some jap in Japan owns it yadda yadda yadda**

**I rushed the reports to FEEL FREE TO JUST JUMP AHEAD TO THE FINAL YEAR **

**Oh and make sure you go to my profile and vote on who you want Naruto to be paired with. Who he is paired with makes a difference in the story.**

* * *

><p>Naruto: Hero of Light<p>

Nothing in the universe can travel at the speed of light, they say, forgetful of the shadow's speed. ~Howard Nemerov

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Yearly Reports<p>

* * *

><p>To: Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato<p>

From: ANBU operative Frog

Yearly Report One:

Naruto

Age: seven

DoB: October tenth

It took me and Naruto-san a couple of months to reach this so called "_Cavern of Light_." To be completely honest I thought I was following a delusional kid. But by golly by the time we reached our destination Sandaime-sama. Young Naruto didn't waste any time as he set out to start his training.

We both ventured down into the cavern and I was surprised to see the cavern covered in crystals all around the walls with a single ray of light reflecting off the walls that illuminated the area. In the very back of the cavern were three big statues of men kneeling before a sword. I'm guessing that these are distinguished men or something like that. Naruto walked towards the first statue and summoned his sword, Divine Destiny, and slashed at the first statue.

I thought Naruto was completely insane destroying such art, but to my surprise there was a ray of light and a ghostly figure of a man appeared with armor similar to that of a samurai. He said I needed to leave for I wasn't the chosen wielder so I left and trained on my own. A few days later Naruto re emerged from the cavern looking beat tired.

He said that Gawn-sensei had trained him long and hard in Kenjutsu. Taking pity on the boy I taught him the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu's** hoping that he could utilize it in his training. He got the technique down rather fast and to my astonishment he was able to make 500 clones off the bat. I suspect that this is due to his "house guest".

I wouldn't see Naruto-san for days at a time but when I did I would train him in chakra control. It took him two months to get down Tree walking and is currently working on water walking. The final days before our first year was over I tested him. This is where he stands now.

Kenjutsu: High genin to low Chunin, Gawn most likely has been training him in Kenjutsu. For some reason he holds his sword reverse grip, stating that it reminds him of someone that made this possible.

Ninjutsu: He only knows the Kage Bunshin but I plan on changing that during year two. I have some chakra paper on me so I can see what element he has.

Taijutsu: Low genin if not high genin, Naruto-san tells me that he has been training in the Rising Star Technique. He has not yet elaborate this to me yet.

Genjutsu: Pathetic. Poor boy couldn't get out even if his life depended on it. I will see on what I can do Sandaime-sama.

To: Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato

From: ANBU Operative Frog

Yearly Report Two

Naruto

Age: Eight

DoB: October tenth

It's been two years since we left, and Naruto-san has been doing fine. His training with Gwen is almost over and he will start his training with a new sensei in the cavern who will train him in his light affinity. Naruto has finally mastered the water walking technique and I have tested him for his affinity. He amazing has the wind affinity which is quite rare for the land of fire and his Light affinity.

Other then that Naruto spends his time in the cavern training while I help out as much as I can

Kenjutsu: Low Chunin to High Chunin. He is very graceful with his attacks even though he holds his sword reverse grip.

Ninjutsu: High Genin to low Chunin. I've taught him **Fūton: Daitoppa** to get him started but he seems more focused on his Light affinity right now

Taijutsu: His rising star technique requires him to summon beams of light to move towards the enemy to prevent them from jumping out of the way while Naruto attacks them with his fists. It would work perfectly since it would require the enemy to multitask on not getting him by the beams of light and blocking Naruto's punches and kicks.

Genjutsu: He's able to dispel low ranked ones but still not good.

To: The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato

From: ANBU Operative Frog

Naruto:

Age: Nine

DoB: October tenth

His skills with using his Light affinity is amazing. To be able to summon a beam of light to move and do damage is amazing. He started adding weight to his jacket so he should be moving faster. He is onto his Second Sensei right now who is teaching him how to master his Light affinity.

Kenjutsu: High Chunin,I believe he would give ANBU Cat a run for her money soon.

Taijutsu: He tested his Rising star on me…I am very grateful he hasn't fully mastered his light affinity since I have burns on my right shoulder.

Ninjutsu: Taught him some more wind jutsu's but still more focused on his light affinity. I would rank him a low chunin

Genjutsu: He struggles with this. I fear it has something to do with the Fox, regardless he can now dispel Genjutsu ranking above D and almost middle C ranked one's though with struggle.

To: Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato

From: ANBU Operative Frog

Naruto

Age: Ten

DoB: October tenth

Ninjutsu: High Chunin

Kenjutsu: High Chunin

Taijutsu: Low chunin (Side note: Rising Star is a bitch…)

Genjutsu: Still struggling along but high genin.

Naruto has been coming along greatly, over the years he has matured from a boy to a young man. He will surprise you with his techniques

To: Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato

From: ANBU Operative Frog

Naruto

Age 11

DoB: October 10

Kenjutsu: Low Chunin

Ninjutsu: High Chunin

Taijutsu: Middle chunin level

Genjutsu: High genin if not low chunin.

**Final Year**

There sat Hiruzen Sarutobi third Hokage of the Hidden leaf village. He was nervous he hadn't received a Scroll from Frog yet. "I hope something didn't happen to Naruto-Kun…Frog's message was suppose to be delivered a week ago…" Said a worried and still aging Hiruzen, sighing the old Hokage stood up and looked out to the window.

**Cavern of Light**

Naruto Flew back hitting the crystal wall, standing to his feet Naruto looked at his foe. There stood a man in a white cloak, his facial features hidden from view. "Surely this isn't a joke. A weakling like you can't be the Hero Azer mentioned." Said the cloaked figure as a ray of light came from his sleeve stopping at 3 feet. Standing up, Naruto charged at the man with his sword behind him.

The cloak man smirk at Naruto's determination raising his light blade up the cloaked figure swung at Naruto. Jumping up Naruto slashed diagonally making the man in white stumble back from the blow. Seeing his chance Naruto dashed in, casting a glare of light from his body as he came closer to his enemy.

Both Naruto and the cloaked figure clashed, Naruto struggling to push his foe back. "Who…Who are you?" Grunted Naruto as he was being pushed back, jumping backwards the cloaked figure stood there impassive as usual. "My name is Yatono Cerez and I will be seeing if you truly are worthy of Azer's blade, welcome to hell gaki." Said the now Yatono as he charged towards Naruto, his light blade grinding against the rock floor. Naruto charged forward as well bring his sword down upon Yatono's blade.

Time seemed to slow as the two blades came together; Yatono grinned since he had more strength then the twelve year old and sent poor Naruto flying into the air. "Let's see how you do without your sword boy" Shouted Yatono as Naruto's blade appeared in his hand. Landing on his feet the ten year old glared at his new sensei.

"Ha!" Shouted Naruto as he swung his right hand at Yatono, were all around his sensei rays of light circled around him getting closer and closer to him. Yatono smirked at let the attack closed in before he stomped the ground. A dome of what looked liked reflective glass surrounded Yatono before scattering the rays of light.

"_Damn"_ Thought Naruto as he dodged one of his own rays of light. Dashing towards Yatono at high speeds, kneed his sensei hard in the stomach. Stumbling back Yatono jumped back to avoid the punches and kicks Naruto were doing. What Yatono didn't see where the rays of light that Naruto were sending past him to keep him jumping away.

"Clever little boy aren't you" Said Yatono as he blocked a kick from Naruto then elbowing him in the face, sending Naruto skidding back. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Shouted Naruto as ten replica's of him appeared. "Get ready" Going through a few hand signs all the Naruto's extended their right arms with an open palm with their left hand holding their wrist. "**Naruto's Ninpoch: Devastating Bolts of Light!**" Screamed all ten Naruto's, their voice ascending to the heavens

Bolts of light shot forth from the open palms of all the Naruto's hands and zoomed towards Yatono. All of the bolts hit their target causing an explosion that rocked the cavern. "Ha take that!" whooped Naruto as he pointed his finger at the cloud of dust. Naruto was all too busy celebrating to notice Yatono emerge from the cloud with a stoic look

"Was that supposed to stop me? How cute" Stated Yatono calmly as he threw Naruto's sword at its own her proceeded to catch it and flip it so Naruto was holding it in his reverse grip. Grinning stupidly Naruto put his hands behind his head "Yep." Yatono could only sweat drop at that. "Well you haven't proved that your hero material runt," Said Yatono as he pointed his Light sword at Naruto. "Better shape up now because here I come!"

Disappearing in a flash of light, Yatono appeared next to Naruto bringing his sword down at incredible speeds. Naruto blocked it with ease and pushed Yatono back, flipping his sword into a forward grip, thrusting his sword at Yatono. Yatono side stepped it, bringing his sword down onto Naruto to only have it blocked by said blonde.

Naruto began a series of slashing a thrusts as he moved towards Yatono who was jumping back to avoid Naruto's advances. "Get ready for this!" Shouted Naruto who disappeared in a flash of yellow shocking Yatono who had a sword driven into him. Continuing his assault Naruto performed a diagonal slashed followed by thrust and a twirling slash sending Yatono flying.

"Not done yet!" Naruto jumped into the air doing a 360 degree twirl which caused particles of light together around Naruto. To Yatono's surprise he himself was being dragged towards Naruto along with the particles of light. When Yatono was close enough Naruto threw both arms and legs outward sending a lot of slicing wind and light towards Yatono.

"Arrgh" was the only thing Yatono could let out as Naruto dashed towards him driving his sword into the ground below Yatono's feet cause the ground to explode with light, sending both rock and Yatono into the air.

"Let's finish this!" Bellowed Naruto as two clones of him appeared, both wielding **Divine Destiny**. Grabbing the arms of the two clones, Naruto used all his strength to throw both of them into the air where Yatono was still dazed from Naruto's previous attack. Both clones began a series of slashes as when they caught up to Yatono.

While the clones where doing this, the real Naruto was running up the side of the cavern wall until he reached the cavern roof. Positioning himself over where Yatono was being attacked, Naruto started to gather chakra in his right arm.

"Now!" Yelled Naruto as both clones poof from existence and Naruto threw Divine Destiny at Yatono. Divine Destiny entered Yatono's chest driving the poor Light soul towards the ground at incredible speeds where he wouldn't be able to get up since Divine Destiny was embedded in the ground, with only the hilt remaining visible from Yatono.

Naruto began to glow white as he went through the hand signs of Tiger, boar, Hare, Ram, and finally Horse. Extending both arms outwards the white light began to focus in his palms. "**Light Release: Heavens Wrath**!" Screamed Naruto as a giant beam of light erupted from Naruto's hand and went towards Yatono at a speed in which only Light can travel at.

Panting and sweating heavily Naruto fell from the caverns roof. A shadow from the cavern entrance Jumped out and grabbed the blonde Jinchuriki before he hit the rock floor. "Frog-san…" Naruto began in which he was interrupted by ANBU Frog "Shhh, rest Naruto, you passed your final test. Tomorrow we will head back to Konoha." Naruto smiled at Frog "yay…Ojii-san…Dom-san…here I come…" and with that Naruto passed out, exhausted from his strongest attack.

"Looks like Azer was right, entrusting this gaki to be the hero of light" Said a now fading Yatono as Divine Destiny disappeared in a bright light. Nodding Frog looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms. "He has a long road ahead of him…Hopefully he can fulfill his destiny…"

**Hokage Tower**

"Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage!" Shouted a messenger, "Scroll for you my lord" Said the messenger as he bowed before the Sandaime. Taking the scroll, Hiruzen said thank you and opened the scroll. A large smile grew on old Sarutobi's face. "Naruto," he said as happiness radiated off of him, "He's coming back"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah i know i pretty much bullshited the reports so i hope i made up for it in the final year final test part.<strong>

**Please leave a review im begging you not many people review so i dont know what to change or keep**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL IM BEGGING YOU**

**and please...build a turtle fence...**


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Hello there my good readers, reviewers, Hobo's and turtles**

**The Dorito Ninja here with a reminder for you guys to please review and all that, I would prefer if you reviewed more then you Favorite**

**Why you need to review: Your reviews will tell me how I am doing in my story, If I need to change anything or just wanna say "Hey good job you F*** head" **

**And please make sure to vote on who you want Naruto to be paired with**

**To be vote just go to my profile and look for the poll there**

**Who Naruto is paired with will play a part in the story**

**So yeah**

**Voting ends Sunday Night**

**And Monday Expect a New chapter up**

**So review, Favorite/Follow, Vote**

**And please…build a Turtle Fence**

**-The Dorito Ninja**


	5. The Return

**Hello there my fellow readers, and hopefully potential reviewers. Here is the next chapter of NHoL. Im sorry it took me so long. I digress. I rushed this chapter cause i have plans and things to do. So i hope you somewhat like this. The winner of the Poll was Yugao, followed by Anko. But i decided to make another poll on my profile. The question is 'Should Naruto:Hero of light' be a NarutoxYugaoxAnko? Your choices are yes, no, Just AnkoxNaruto, Just NarutoxYugao. Choose carefully my dear readers...anyway I do not own Naruto, Some Jap dude does. I own only my Youtube channel while he owns a anime series.**

Naruto: Hero of Light

* * *

><p>Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.<br>**Martin Luther King, Jr.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Return<p>

It was a partially cloudy day in the Land of Fire. Nice breeze going by and perfect temperature to be up and about. Two figures covered in black trench coats, one in which wore a hood to cover his face while the other wore a frog mask. They jumped from tree branch to tree branch towards the village of Konohagakure.

**Hokage Tower**

There sat Old man Hiruzen Sarutobi, reading a very familiar orange book that was hated by the female community. He was excited to finally see the person who he saw as a grandson return to day. The sound of a fist knocking on his door brought him out of his thoughts as he opened a drawer and slid his perverted book inside.

"Ahem, come in" Sarutobi said. The door opened to reveal a woman in her late teens, around the age of 19 with purple hair walk in. "Ah Yūgao-san, what can I do for you?" Asked Hiruzen as Yūgao bowed to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage," Yūgao began, "I was just wondering when I could get a new student, as you know Sai "mysteriously" disappeared and I've been down a man." Hiruzen rubbed his bearded chin as he listened to Yūgao."I see…" Hiruzen stood up and looked out the window towards the direction Naruto and Frog were coming from.

"I think I have the answer to your problem Yūgao-san…I will send you your new team member soon. Just be ready to test him." Sarutobi turned to Yūgao, who in turned looked back serious. "The boy has been gone for six years and according to the reports sent by his ANBU supervisor, he is quiet skilled with his sword." Yūgao grinned when she heard the Hokage say that her new student was good in Kenjutsu.

"I will anticipate his arrival Hokage-sama." Yūgao said as she bowed before turning to leave. "One more thing Yūgao," Hiruzen spoke out, "Make sure you push him hard in your test." Yūgao grinned '_Oh I will Hokage-sama'_

**Village Gates**

Two men clad in black coats walked through the village gates. "Not much has changed." Said one of the black figures. "We better go report Naruto" said the Frog ANBU. Nodding Naruto set out to the Hokage's tower.

'_Ojii-san…I'm back_'

Walking through the doors leading to the Hokage's office, Naruto and Anbu frog stood at attention. "ANBU operative Frog and Naruto Uzumaki reporting back sir!" Exclaimed the Anbu. "Ah yes." Hiruzen grinned at the two, looking at the shorter of the two, Hiruzen spoke "Naruto-kun, long to no see eh my boy?" Reaching his hands up to his face, Naruto pulled his hood back to reveal spiky blond hair and his cerulean eyes along with his six distinctive whisker marks and a foxy grin.

"hey old man" Naruto said as he put one foot behind the other and leaned a little bit back with both hands behind his head grinning like a fool. Frog sweat dropped at the disrespect Naruto showed. "I see you haven't changed one bit Naruto-kun" Said Hiruzen as he chuckled lightly.

"Believe it" Naruto looked at the Hokage as Hiruzen stood up and open a drawer. "Well Naruto you are now a ninja so here" Sarutobi tossed a Hitai-ate towards Naruto, who caught it with ease and began to tie it around his neck loosely. "Am I going to be on a team Ojii-san?" Asked Naruto as he began to pull his hood up so only his forehead protector was visible.

"Why yes Naruto, report to Training ground 7 right now. There you will be tested by your Jonin instructor to see if you are ready for Ninja duty." Nodding Naruto ran out of the room, making his way down to the training fields.

Frog then turned to the Hokage who then began to speak "Now…why don't you explain some more things about your trip?" Frog sighed as he sat down in a chair and begun telling about his and Naruto's six year trip.

**Training Ground Seven**

"Oh how much longer do we have to wait for a new team mate? I'm getting tired of all these missions that should be called chores" said a pink haired girl as she spoke to her emolicious teammate, who just ignored her and gave his signature "Hn" to her. Out in the distance Sasuke noticed a figure in all black walk towards his team's training field.

Sakura noticed this person as well and watched this mysterious person cautiously. The figure was now a couple yards away now and just stood there watching the two. "Can we help you?" Asked Sasuke in a very annoyed voice. "Is this training ground seven?" questioned the figure in black. Sasuke just 'hmphed' and looked away. Naruto just sweat dropped and looked at Sakura.

"Names Naruto by the way" Said our hero as he extended his hand out to Sakura. "Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura shook Naruto's hand and gave him a small smile "Sakura Haruno" she then pointed to the annoyed Uchiha, blushing as she did so. "And that's Saskue-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun" Naruto sighed, '_Great_' he thought _'a fan girl'_

'_Hn…looks like he is our new teammate…probably sucks just like Sai…'_ Sasuke eyed Naruto, studying him. Out in the middle of the field Yūgao landed gracefully with one of her katana's in hand. Yūgao slowly slid the blade out of its sheath making a small noise of metal scraping. Looking up Naruto eyed this woman with purple hair.

'_She's pretty' _Naruto thought as he watched Yūgao walk closer to the group. Picking up her pace, Yūgao straight out charged at Naruto, sword raised ready to strike. Naruto jumped back as Yūgao slashed at him.

"Yugao-sensai! What are you doing!" Screeched Sakura as she watched her sensei get into stance again. "I'm just simply testing your new teammate." And with that Yūgao charged Naruto again. Naruto was smiling under his hood. '_A spar eh? Perfect._' Naruto brought his hand up towards Yūgao. His sword, **Divine destiny** flashed into his hand ready for battle.

'_His sword just came out of nowhere._' Thought Yūgao, as she thrusted her sword towards Naruto, who side stepped it and swung at Yūgao. '_I must have that sword…it will help me further my goals._' Thought a very emo Uchiha as he watched his sensei and Naruto battle it out.

"Hokage-sama told me to tell you that you can go all out in this spar Naruto." Said the purple haired woman, as she blocked a slash from Naruto. "I rather not make the Uchiha any madder. Seems like he wants my sword." Said Naruto as he brought his sword into a reverse grip. Yūgao jumped back and began the necessary hand signs for the Grand fireball.

Yūgao raised her hand to her mouth and shout a giant fireball towards Naruto. Naruto ran towards the fireball with no intent to dodge it. "Hn, the dobe is going to be toast." Said the Emo Uchiha as he and Sakura watched from the Sidelines.

Naruto Jumped into the air and did a small twirl, raising his left hand up. "**Light** **style: Light Barrier**!" Shouted Naruto as a wall 7 feet wide, 10 feet high appeared before him, fully taking on and shielding our blonde jinchuriki from the fire ball.

'_Amazing_' Thought Yūgao as she watched her fire ball dissipate. Naruto came at her as he swung his sword in a horizontal slash followed by a forward thrust. Yūgao blocked the slashed but had to perform the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **as the sword was about enter her abdomen.

"Very nice" Said Naruto as he closed his eyes to sense his opponent. "Aha!" yelled Naruto as he turned around and threw his sword at Yūgao, who was barely able to dodge Divine Destiny at the speeds it was going.

"Heh Dobe lost his sword." Smirked Sasuke as Sakura marveled at how fast the sword was going. Naruto rushed towards Yūgao at amazing speeds casting a large glare from his body to distract his opponent.

"He's fast. But I bet your faster Sasuke-kun" said Sakura as she shielded her eyes from the light. Re-summoning his sword, Naruto wacked Yūgao's katana out of her hands and pointed the tip of his sword at her throat as beams of light were rotating around the two.

"Whoa, he got Yūgao-sensei…"Sakura said as she looked at the hooded form of Naruto, as he pulled his sword back and the beams of light disappearing. Sasuke clenched his fists as he watched Naruto's power. "I need that power" seethed Sasuke as he glared hatefully at his new teammate.

Yūgao smiled at Naruto, who still had his hood up obscuring any view at his face or head. "Good job Naruto. Alright Sasuke, Sakura form up on me." Yūgao waved her hand at the other two genin. Sasuke and Sakura walked towards their sensei, Sasuke glaring at Naruto and Sakura…well Sakura was following Sasuke around like some retarded puppy that kept finding its way home no matter what you did to get rid of it.

"Take a seat you three," Yūgao stood there as she watched the three young teens sit down on the grass," Naruto, why don't you take off your hood?" Naruto hesitated, his hands slowly went up to his hood and slowly pulled it back. Yūgao blushed slightly at Naruto's features and so did Sakura who quickly hid it and kept looking at her Sasuke.

'_Oh my…he's handsome…_' Thought the purple haired woman as she tried to control her blush, Sasuke just scoffed and looked away. '_Cute...But Sasuke-kun is way much better…_' Thought the annoying fan girl, pulling herself together, Yūgao pointed at Naruto "Naruto, why don't you tell us about yourself? Your likes, dislikes, and goals." Asked the purple haired woman, Naruto slightly smiled. "Sure," he said."Names Uzumaki Naruto, remember that. I like my sword, Ramen, training with my two affinities, and protecting my precious people. I dislike the burden that I have to carry…" Naruto visibly sighed at this, causing a few eyebrows to go up" I dislike stuck up pricks because they think they're all that, fan girls, perverts and the three minutes it takes to warm up my ramen."

"Hm, very interesting. Any goals?" Asked Yūgao as she watched the blonde, Naruto nodded and held out two fingers. "Two goals actually sensei, my first one is to become Hokage, my second I cannot really tell you." "Oh and why not?" asked Sakura, raising her voice a little bit. Naruto just sighed and looked at her, "Because I don't want to tell you."

"Alright why don't you tell Naruto about yourself Sakura?" asked Yūgao as she began to sit down crossed legged. "Well my Likes are…" she took a sideways glace at Sasuke before squealing very loudly "my dislikes are people who diss on my Sasuke, and my goals." Sakura took another glance at Sasuke before blood started to fall from her nose.

Naruto and Yūgao both sweat dropped, "Erm…yeah Sasuke what about you?" Sasuke scoffed at looked at a random direction glaring "I have no likes, I have many dislikes and my goals don't concern you." Naruto rolled his eyes as Yūgao stood up. "Well my name is Yūgao Uzuki. I like my friends, my Kenjutsu and some other things, I dislike perverts, my goal is to become one of the best Kenjutsu users in Konoha."

"Now stand up, training is over and report back tomorrow for some exercises and if lucky a C-rank mission" Said Yūgao as Sakura fist pumped the air, Sasuke just looked away and Naruto brought his hood up. "Oh and welcome to team seven Naruto" and with that Yūgao body flickered away.

As Naruto began to walk away Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder. "Gimme the sword dobe." Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke. "Excuse me?" asked Naruto. "You heard me, give me the sword. Someone like you does not deserve that weapon." "Nope." Naruto turned his back towards Sasuke and began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Screamed Sasuke as he charged at Naruto, Naruto side stepped Sasuke's punch and tripped the emo boy, sending him to the ground. "Are you going to throw a temper tantrum Uchiha? Cause sure looks like it. Man up, just because you don't have something that others do doesn't mean you have to cry like a baby." Naruto glared at the Uchiha for a few seconds before walking away.

**Council room: Home to all the saggy and stuck up civilian leaders of Konoha.**

Naruto burst through the doors of the council room. You could feel the frustration rolling off of him. "Why was I called her _honorable_ council?" asked Naruto as he glared at all the council members, he noticed the king of emo's, Sasuke, in a corner smirking at him. "You were called here because you have something that should belong to the Uchiha, de- child." Said a female council member.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" asked Naruto, trying to be clueless. "Stop dicking around child give Sasuke your sword!" roared a very fat councilman. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the fat man. "I remember you…you were one of those people who chased me…yes you were the one with the pitch fork." Said councilman flinched and tried to lie about it. "Nonsense, now give Sasuke the sword now!"

Sighing, Naruto summoned **Divine Destiny**, in its usual reverse grip. Many of the council were surprised, some by the fact that the sword came out of nowhere from a flash of light, others were entranced by the beauty. Walking forward, Sasuke held out his hand, like some spoiled brat waiting for candy.

Naruto got down on one knee, and placed his sword in Sasuke's hand, bowing as he did so. Smirking Sasuke took the sword and waved it around. "Very good, thank you child now be on your way." Said another councilman, Naruto stood up and walked towards the door. As he was about the reach the handle, **Divine Destiny** disappeared in a flash from Sasuke's hand and reappeared in Naruto's.

"What is the meaning of this, Uzumaki!" Roared Sasuke, who clenched his fists and glared at Naruto. Naruto Turned around and pulled his hood down. Many of the councilman and women gasped at the face. "D-de-Dem…" The councilwoman's mouth was covered before she could complete her sentence.

"Give me back my sword NOW!" Screamed Sasuke. "That's a Negative ghost rider. You see, divine Destiny can't be wielded by anybody. The sword chooses who gets to wield it, and quite frankly Sasuke. Your heart and mind is to dark for you to even grasp the sword. The only reason you did a few seconds ago because I let you." Naruto looked at the council and glared hatefully at them.

"And you, council members, aren't you the civilian council?" asked Naruto. One of the council members nodded. "I see…I believe this council has nothing to do with how Ninja's work so why do you interfere? Sasuke isn't a civilian no more." "What are you trying to say dem..Child?" asked the very fat councilman. Naruto laughed and began to walk out.

"Don't turn your backs on us!" yelled a councilwomen. "Or what?" asked Naruto, "This village is under Military dictatorship. You have no say on what ninja's do. Now if you excuse me I'm going to leave" Naruto walked out, de-summoning **Divine Destiny**.

"Oh, things are going to get intresting…"

* * *

><p><strong>That ends this chapter my readers.<strong>

**Remember to please Review, and do the poll.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Mission Time

**I got bored and decided to update. I'm still fairly new to fanfic and story writing but please bare with me. I will do my best to entertain you my dear reader. I am also writing a new story. More info at the bottom. Oh and feel free to private message me as well if you have any ideas you think i should implement into my story or you just wanna talk...anyway I dont own this anime show. If i did...well...im not sure what i would do...**

Naruto: Hero of Light

* * *

><p>"<strong>Our sudden decaying of societies and hesitation towards passed down authorizes to the next generation binds and restrains us altogether as the present world we are now, but if truth and goodness can prevail, and it can, then we can break these metaphorical chains that hold us down and put a stop to this ever declining world we live in and live another day."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: First Mission.<strong>

It was a peaceful morning so far in the village of Konohagakure. Vendors getting up and ready to sell stuff to people. Ninja's hopping around rooftops, and that one hobo who runs down the street yapping about deranged turtle's and turtle fences. Yep, peaceful morning.

We find ourselves in the mission assignment (**AN: I don't know what the fuck it's called. Sue me**) were we see Team seven waiting to be assigned a mission. Yūgao was in front of her team, while her three genin waited behind her. Sakura was drifting in and out of sleep while Sasuke stood there; his clothes a little wrinkled but wide awake.

Then there was Naruto, who stood in his black hooded coat that went down to his knees. He wore a black shirt and black cargo shorts beneath his jacket. Yūgao was sort of sad not to see Naruto's face but brushed it off as she stood there waiting to be given a mission. The Sandaime eyed Naruto carefully '_funny…Naruto would be talking up a storm…rare for him to be so…quite…_' Thought the old man

Hiruzen coughed into his hand, catching the attention of Team Seven. "Your mission will be C-ranked, it is an escort mission and I do believe your team is up to the task." "I'm sure they are right team?" Yūgao asked turning her head to look at her team.

"You…" Sakura yawned mid sentence" bet Yūgao-sensei." Sasuke gave his usual grunt and Naruto just stood there, his head dropped a little bit making it look like he nodded. "See? They are ready. So where is our client Hokage-sama?" questioned Yūgao. "Send him in" sighed Sarutobi

The screen door slid backed to reveal a man in his fifties, a sake bottle in hand. "So…these are the pipsqueaks to guard me?" said the middle aged man. Yūgao bowed a little bit "Yes sir, Team seven reporting." "Well the name is Tazuna. "The man known as Tazuna began to leave. "Meet me by the gates in three hours." And with that the drunk left the room. "Alright team you heard the man, three hours, so get things ready for a long trip." The two voices of "Yes sensei" by Sakura and Sasuke rang through the room.

As they left Naruto still stood in the same spot, not moving. Yūgao walked up to Naruto and stood in front of the blonde. "Hey Naruto we can leave." Said the violet haired woman, but all she got was silence until a very loud snore came from Naruto. Everyone in the room instantly sweat dropped. Yūgao was dumbfounded. Naruto slept through the whole briefing. Sighing Yūgao picked up Naruto and threw him over her shoulder and carried him out.

"That Naruto is something else" Chuckled Hiruzen

**Outside the Hokage tower.**

Yūgao sat Naruto down gently, pulling his hood down. Yūgao blushed at Naruto's features '_Why do I feel like this…can it be that I like him? No…He is at least 6 maybe seven years younger than me._' Yūgao never notice a woman a year older then her appear behind her. She wore a tan trench coat, wore fang around her neck. She had her hair in a spiky pony tail and wore a orange mini skirt over her meshed body suit. She was Anko Mitarashi.

"Whacha got there Yu-chan?" asked Anko as she peered over Yūgao's shoulder. Yūgao groaned at Anko's nickname she gave her. "Oh see that you got yourself a little boyfriend. Little young isn't he?" asked Anko. Yūgao shot straight up with a massive blush. "No," shouted Yūgao "He is one of my genin and he fell asleep at the briefing" said Yūgao defensively.

"Riiiight, that blush says other wi-"Anko was interrupted by Naruto who woke up. "Yūgao-sensei…where am I… and who is that crazy looking woman?" asked Naruto as he stood up, Anko took a good look at him. "Well looks like you got a keeper Yu-chan, though I'm a little jealous of you" and with that Anko walked away. "Anko I swear to god-"Yūgao began only for her to notice Naruto walk away as well. "Naruto where are you going?" Shouted Yūgao as she watched Naruto walk away. "Were going on a mission right? Then I suppose I need some supplies. "

"Remember to be at the gate in three hours!" Shouted Yūgao as Naruto turned his head to look at her and gave her his famous grin. "I will, believe it" and with that Naruto continued on his way towards Dom's weapon shop leaving a blushing Yūgao behind.

**Rogue Shadow, Dom's Weapon Shop**

Naruto walked through the doors of the weapon shop and rang a bell. Dom came through the back of the storage. "Hello sir how may I help you?" asked Dom as he stood behind the counter. Naruto pulled his black hood back. Dom began to smile big and ran around the counter. "Naruto? Is that you? My you have grown!" exclaimed Dom as he pulled Naruto into a friendly warm embrace. "Heh yup, I'm going on a mission soon and I need a few things." Chuckled Naruto as he returned the hug. "Anything you need Naruto it's on the house. I know you won't let me down."

**A few minutes later**

Naruto walked out of Dom's shop with a new back pack, new sleeping bag, new kunai's and shurikens, and a book on sealing for dummies and a few blank scrolls. "Cya Dom, I promise to tell you about my trip when I get back" Said Naruto as he waved at Dom as he walked away.

**Village gate**

The rest of Team seven and Tazuna waited for Naruto to show up. Sasuke was off leaning against a wall with Sakura drooling over him and Yūgao was with Tazuna getting some more detail on the mission. "Hey sorry I'm late guys!" Said Naruto as he came to a stop, not tired at all. Sasuke gave him a death glare. "It's okay Naruto we can leave since you got your supplies. " Said Yūgao as the villages gate opened up revealing a road leading to The Land of Waves. All Five of them began their journey, knowing nothing on what they would encounter later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those that stuck by me. This is my second story so yeah...I'm noobish heh...<strong>

**I am truly sorry if it seems all to rushed. Im doing my best and i can only be on the computer for so long. remember to REVIEW and if possible vote on my poll on my profile. THE VOTING WILL END ON THURSDAY!**

**Anyway to all those who have played Halo: Reach then you know a good portion of my new story.**

**My story will take place during the invasion, and glassing of reach but it wont follow the SPARTANS stationed there. It will follow the Army, Marine, and civilian personnel of reach from the days Reach was being invaded to the end to where reach becomes dead. be warned it will contain alot of death.**


	7. Encounters and Explanations

**Okay...I have to be honest and i do gotta say this chapter is going to totally suck. So you have been warn. I tried my best yes i did, but i cant really follow canon missions this far back...so the next mission that Team Seven goes on is something i will be making up...Any way feel free to read, review, Private message me if you wanna talk bout the story or if you have any ideas.**

**I dont Own Naruto, if i did then there would be a Shit load more Turtles and Turtle Fences.**

* * *

><p>Naruto: Hero of Light<p>

There they stand, the innumerable stars, shining in order like a living hymn, written in light. ~N.P. Willis

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Encounters and explanations.<p>

**Things in this are:**Jutsus, Name of something, or Demon talk

_Things like this are: _Thoughts

* * *

><p>"Hey Yūgao-sensei? How much longer till we get to Land of Waves?" asked a girl with bubble gum hair pink hair. "It will take awhile since we have to take a boat to get there." Said Yūgao as she was in the back of the diamond formation Team seven was in. Naruto in the front, Sasuke and Sakura on the sides and Tazuna in the middle. Naruto was currently scribbling on a scroll, using the book he bought from Dom to write the scroll on. "Hey dobe, what are you doing?" asked Sasuke, who is still glaring at Naruto<p>

"Making a storage scroll" Said Naruto not bothering to look up. "Boy's play nice now, don't want your ass making a appointment with my hand now do we?" Said Tazuna, who was now sobered up. "No sir" Spoke Naruto, who made a shadow clone to work on the scroll.

They continued to walk in silenced for awhile with Sakura trying to talk to Sasuke every now and then when Yūgao spot something on the road. 'Funny…it hasn't rained in days…Something isn't right…' Thought Yūgao. She looked to see if her team noticed it, she saw Sakura with hearts in her eyes as she looked at Sasuke, and said boy just had his hands in his pockets.

She then looked at Naruto, the real Naruto was tensed and had his right hand clenched. 'He definitely noticed…' Thought Yūgao as her and her team walked past the puddle. A couple of yards past the puddle, a head with a Kiri headband popped out. "Now!" Shouted the Head as two bodies emerged from the puddle. Gōzu threw his brother at Yūgao who proceeded to wrap the chain around the purple haired girl.

"Wh-what?" Stated Yūgao as she was torn to pieces from the chain. "Yūgao-sensei!" Screamed Sakura. Gōzu and Meizu charged toward Tazuna, their gauntlet hands ready to kill. Sasuke jumped in their path, but only to be knocked away as they speeded towards Tazuna. All of a sudden a sword of all white with gold down the middle of the blade caught the chain, making it stick in a tree.

"Damnit, release the chain!" shouted Gōzu as he jumped into the air to dodge a kick from Naruto. Releasing the chain Meizu jumped, slashing Naruto in the chest. "Gotcha" Said Meizu as he smirked, but was surprise to see Naruto go up in a puff of smoke. Sasuke finally got up after being tossed aside so easily and threw shuriken at Gōzu, who blocked them with his gauntlet.

Naruto stood in front of Meizu, his sword flashing into his hand in his reverse grip waiting for Meizu to attack. Meizu ran towards Naruto with his gauntlet hand raised, ready to slash. Naruto brought his sword up and swung at Meizu, who raised his hand up to block the attack.

Sasuke was glaring at Gōzu who continued to deflect his shuriken. Doing a few hand signs quickly, Sasuke brought his hand up to his mouth and called out his Jutsu. "**Fire Style: Grand Fire ball!**" Shouted Sasuke as a big fire ball flew from his mouth and headed towards Gōzu.

Gōzu smirked and knew what to do. He jumped to the side, dodging the fireball. Sasuke cursed openly as he saw Gōzu dodge it. What Sasuke didn't see was that his fireball was heading towards Sakura and Tazuna. "Sakura watch out!" Yelled Sasuke as his fireball came closer to them.

Naruto heard Sasuke yell for Sakura to move. He turned his way and was shocked to see a fireball heading toward his teammate and client. Pushing Meizu back, Naruto dashed towards Sakura.

Sakura stood there, horrified to see a fireball coming her way. She knew that she couldn't jump out of the way fast enough and prepared for the worst. Time seemed to slow down for her as she saw Sasuke running towards her and the fiery ball of death coming closer and closer.

She closed her eyes, knowing that she would never get to love Sasuke. "**Light style: Barrier of Light!**" shouted a voice. Sakura opened her eyes to see a black figure in front of her with a wall of light in front of him. "Naruto…" she whispered as the wall of light took on the fireball, dispersing as it hit the barrier.

Gōzu and Meizu saw their chance and dashed toward Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna, both ready to kill the two genin and the old man. "Damnit" Shouted Naruto as the two brothers came closer. He raised his sword, ready to defend the client. As they were about to attack, Yūgao appeared out of nowhere, knocking both brothers out quickly using the butt of her sword. Both brothers dropped to the ground, skidding to Naruto and Sakura's feet. "Yūgao-sensei!" Exclaimed Sakura, who was relieved to see her alive.

**Time skip: 10 minutes later.**

After tying up the demon brothers and treating Sasuke's wound Team Seven and Tazuna were continuing their journey to the Land of Waves."Why did you withhold information from us Tazuna-san?" Questioned Yūgao, who was a little mad. "I didn't have the money to afford better escorts…" Said Tazuna who felt guilty. "You put the lives of my team in danger. Someone could've been killed" Stated Yūgao. "I'm sorry but please…I will pay you more after the bridge is built I promise". Yūgao sighed and continued onward towards the shores to get a boat.

**Another Time Skip (Fucking sue me.)**

We find Team Seven and Tazuna walking down a very misty road. "Keep your eyes up Team, perfect ambush conditions" Said Yūgao, who had her katana out ready to defend Tazuna. There was a rustling in the bushes, causing everyone to stop and get into defensive positions. Sasuke held a kunai, shaking slightly. Out of the bushes came out a white bunny, who hoped its way over to Sakura.

"Aw so cute" Said Sakura as she looked down at the bunny. Yūgao noticed something wrong right away. "The fur on the rabbit…its color is wrong…that is a domestic animal…that means." She shot her head up to the threes to see a big ass sword coming their way. "Everyone down!" Screamed Yūgao as she Tackled Tazuna down to the ground.

Sasuke dove down, while Naruto had to tackle Sakura just before the sword went over where her chest should be. The sword embedded itself in a tree truck, and standing on its blade was a man who wore no shirt, had his face in bandages and wore his Forehead protector sideways.

Yūgao and the rest of her team stood up read to fight. "Zabuza Momochi" Stated Yugao as she and Naruto raised their swords.

**Elsewhere**

A lone figure walked through a forest. He had armor that was all black and seemed to be falling apart. He had Shaggy black hair that reached his shoulders and red bloody eyes. He came to a stop in front of a village gates. In his hand black energy shot out revealing a sword with a red hilt and a blade darker then the foulest shadow.

He slowly walked into the small village and began to slaughter every one he saw. Three people managed to escape and hide in a rundown laboratory that use to be belong to a known Snake Sannin. There they watched their small village burn and the screams of those dying echoing into the night.

**Back with Team Seven**

Naruto ducked beneath the sword of a water clone of Zabuza. Sasuke jumped into the air and tried to punch the clone, but only received a kick, sending the Uchiha flying back into the trees. "Damnit!" Shouted Naruto as he began to slash at the water clone, the clone easily blocked all the attacks from Naruto.

Sasuke hit the trunk of the tree hard, causing him to lose his breath. "How…can Naruto be keeping up with him…I am an Uchiha…I should be there taking on the clone…" Said Sasuke as he clenched his fist in fury. The noise of a branch being stepped on alerted Sasuke to a Hunter Ninja in the tree's to his right.

Sasuke jumped into the tree parallel to the one the hunter nin was in. "hey why aren't you down there helping us?" asked Sasuke, who was still mad at being kicked. The hunter ninja looked at Sasuke before ice senbon began to form behind the hunter. Sasuke threw a kunai at the hunter ninja and began to form the hand signs for his grand fireball.

Naruto was starting to get frustrated as he couldn't land a hit on his foe. Channeling his Light affinity into his sword, Naruto raised **Divine Destiny** and pointed it towards the sky. "Light Style: Faith's Light!" Shouted Naruto as a beam of light shot out of his sword and 12 beams of light appeared around him in a circle and began spinning at incredible speeds and shot outwards, still spinning at those incredible speeds.

The beams of light hit the clone making it dispel. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention towards the area Sasuke flew off to.

"Fire Style: Grand Fire ball!" Called out Sasuke as his fire ball zoomed towards the Hunter ninja, began to form a wall of ice in front of her. The fireball hit the wall of ice, Sasuke was shocked to see that the wall of ice was still there.

"Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto as he landed next to said Uchiha. "What do you want dobe?" asked Sasuke, who was still mad as hell. "Came here to help you" Said Naruto as he held his sword behind him. "I don't need your help" Spat out Sasuke. "I'm afraid you will" Said the Hunter Ninja as she began to form hand signs. "Demonic Ice crystal mirrors" Said the hunter ninja in a clam voice. Mirrors of Ice surrounded Sasuke and Naruto, completely cutting off any escape.

"I will make Zabuza-sama happy, you will die here." And with that the hunter ninja unleashed wave after wave of senbon at Naruto and Sasuke who could only take them and try to find a way to get the enemy ninja

**Several minutes later. **

Sasuke had collapsed from blood lose; Naruto was now protecting Sasuke using his body as a shield. "Light Style: Holy shot!" Yelled Naruto as a ball of light shot from the end of his sword and hit the wall of ice. "Why do you try so hard to protect him? It's obvious he doesn't like you" Stated the hunter ninja in a calm voice. "That may be so...But he is my teammate...and teammates don't let other teammates die!" Yelled Naruto as a white aura with a red hue to it began to emanate from his body.

"**Storm Rave**!" Shouted Naruto as he began to slash at the mirrors of ice at incredible speeds, the hunter ninja began to zoom from mirror to mirror to avoid being hacked. "Enough of this!" Yelled Naruto in his almost demonic voice, he jumped into the air before Haku could react and punched the hunter ninja through the ice mirror and in the face, causing her mask to break.

Haku was sent flying, hitting a tree. If the force of Naruto's punch didn't knock her out then surely impacting the tree did. She slid down and laid there motionless against the tree. The aura around Naruto began to disappear and he went over to the hunter ninja and began to tie her up.

Sasuke shot straight up yelling"Where is she!" He looked around and saw Naruto tying up the enemy. 'How is he so strong…?' Thought Sasuke as he grabbed the grass underneath him and pulled it. "Oh hey you're awake" Said Naruto as he stood up carrying the demasked hunter ninja with him

"Do me a solid and carry her will you? The move I tired me out a little " Said Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto before getting up and grabbed the hunter ninja from Naruto's arms and began to make his way towards the clearing.

Naruto followed Sasuke out to the clearing and saw Yūgao and Zabuza in a class. "Shit" said Zabuza when he caught eye of Haku tied up. He jumped back and mist began to envelop the area. "Were not finished, we will do battle on the bridge…remember that" Said Zabuza as his voice faded out.

Yūgao was panting; it was a very tiring battle. She walked over to Naruto and Sasuke and looked at the tied girl. "Who's…that?" asked Yūgao as she pointed to the girl that was over Sasuke's shoulder. "That was one of Zabuza's accomplices." Said Naruto, Yūgao just nodded and collapsed onto Naruto.

Naruto grabbed onto Yūgao and held her bridal style. He blushed as she looked down at her. 'What's this feeling I'm feeling in my stomach…why am I blushing like this…?'

"**You like her**"

Naruto grunted and held onto her. "Tazuna-san, can you direct us to your house so we can take care of our sensei and deal with our captive?" Asked Naruto. Tazuna nodded and began to lead them to his house.

'Lucky ass boy' thought Tazuna.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so glad that this chapter is over...it was really painful...but i hope that you will enjoy it.<strong>

**Storm Rave: One of two forms Naruto can use so far. It requires Naruto call upon the power of light and some Demon chakra to increase his speeds, and attack. It will tire him out for extended periods. It isnt one of his Jinchuriki forms.**


	8. Battle for the Bridge

**Okay, I really like rushed this chapter. My reason is I FUCKING HATE THIS! GOD! i cant take sticking to Canon. Its so hard cause you have to get details right. From here on out i will be making up the missions! God...This by far my worst chapter. Its okay if you hate it i dont blame you. This chapter itself is 5,596 words long...i made it longer cause i wanted to finish this god forsaken arc...anyway I typed this shit up at 11 at night so there will be some parts that probably wont make sense and or seem rushed. Please forgive me *Bows in shame* I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Naruto: Hero of Light<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sadness flies on the wings of the morning and out of the heart of darkness comes the light. ~Jean Giraudoux<strong>_

Team Seven along with Tazuna and a tied up hunter ninja entered the house that belonged to Tazuna's family. "Tsunami, I'm home and we have guests." Said Tazuna as Naruto, who was carrying Yūgao, who was snuggling into Naruto's chest, Sasuke carrying an unconscious hunter ninja over his shoulder and Sakura who was glaring at said hunter ninja.

A woman appeared from the kitchen; she had long blue hair reaching down to mid back and looked around her late 20's. "Oh my" She said as she looked at an unconscious Yūgao and hunter ninja.

"Quickly take the purple haired one to the one of the guest rooms ninja-san, straight down that hall way and towards the left" Said Tsunami as Naruto nodded and began to walk down the hallway. "And what about this one?" asked Tazuna as he jabbed his thumb at Sasuke who had his usual scowl on.

"Is that person he is carrying a friend?" asked Tsunami as she eyed the scowling Uchiha. "No" Grunted Sasuke. "She is an enemy ninja that we captured." Tsunami looked at Sasuke shocked. "Well…take down stairs and tie her down. I rather not have her up and about attack me and my family"

Naruto created a shadow clone to open the door leading to one of the guest rooms; he walked in and gently placed Yūgao down on the futon. Naruto knelt next to her and slightly blushed at the beautiful face of Yūgao. '_That feeling…its back…I don't understand why I am feeling like this…is it possible...That I like my sensei? Impossible…I just met her no less than a few days ago…_'

"**Admit it, you like her**"

Naruto clenched his fists in anger as he heard his demon talk to him. '_Why should I listen to you? You almost tricked me into releasing you so you can go on a genocidal feast!_'

**Flashback: Five years back**

_A seven year old Naruto panted as he stared down his opponent. Gawn had been relentless in his attack against Naruto. "Don't give up Naruto, only a fallen animal who is about to be eaten should have the right to fall from to fall to the ground." Said the voice of Naruto's first sensei. Naruto raised his sword slowly and charged towards Gawn. Gawn scoffed and easily deflected Naruto's sword, said the poor boy back and his sword leaving his hands. Gawn shucked his head and began to disappear "Get some rest boy, tomorrow we start again" _

_Naruto was already unconscious as before Gawn could finish his sentence. Our jinchuriki appeared in his mind scape. Naruto had been to his mind scape many times before. But something was different. Naruto could feel something calling him back into the darkest part of his mind. Something that he never explored._

_Naruto slowly made his way towards the darkest part of his mind. Cautious for anything that might be hostile. It was a good five minutes before he came upon a set of huge gates, and in the distance the sound of heavy snoring could be heard._

"_H-Hello?" Asked Naruto as he tried to get a good look on the other side of the bars. A loud roar startled him and he jumped back, his sword in hand. "__**Oh, well it is about time my container finally grace me with his presence**__." Boomed a very loud voice. "Show yourself!" Demanded Naruto as he gripped his sword firmly. Two blood red pupils emerged from the darkness, then came massive amounts of fur. "__**What right do you have to demand something from me, you hairless little ape**__." Roared the voice of what appeared to be a fox. "Who are you" Demanded the blonde as he looked defiantly at the great beast. The giant foxed grinned, showing all his razor sharp teeth._

"_**Why do you not fear me boy?"**__ Asked the giant fox, Naruto just stared at the beast." When you have been chased all your life, beaten to an inch of your life, you learn something, you have to accept it. If I were to fear in a corner while those villagers beat me I would be dead. I ran to survive not because I was scared."_

"_**Tell you what kit. Let me free from the cage and I will give you the power to protect those you hold dear."**__ Naruto studied the beast before walking up to the cage. "I'm guessing I would have to tear that seal then…" said Naruto as he placed two fingers on the edge of the seal. "Yes, rip it off, let your hate rule you and destroy those who have done you wrong!" Roared the Nine Tails as he grinned more and more. Just as Naruto was about to rip off the seal with one motion, he stopped._

"_You don't plan on helping me, your chakra…its malevolent…full of hate…If I release you I will just die and so will thousands of others. No deal Fur ball" Said Naruto as he jumped back to avoid being squashed by a giant paw. "__**How dare you deny my right of being free**__!" Boomed the Kyūbi as he began to thrash against the gates. "No one should endure being stuck with you…but if it were someone else being your jailor they would've given in." Stated Naruto as he began to fade._

"_I won't give in for I have people depending on me and I will protect those who I find precious. I will be their light and they will be mine!" Naruto yelled as he vanished in a bright flash of light._

**Present time**

"**Come on kit, I may have tried to corrupt you but trust me on this. You like her."** Naruto stood up and made his way to the door. As he was about to step out of the room, Naruto spared one more glance at Yugao before going back to the others.

Naruto entered the living room to see Sakura in the kitchen with Tsunami helping with dinner and Sasuke nowhere in sight. "Hey old man" Said Naruto, Tazuna growled at Naruto. "What you want small fry?" "Where did Sasuke-san go?" Tazuna didn't bother to answer Naruto verbally and just waved his hand at an open door that led downstairs.

Naruto began his way down the stairs to be greeted with the sight of Sasuke tying up the Hunter nin to a chair. Sasuke finally noticed Naruto before sending him a glare. "I don't understand Sasuke-san, why do you hate me so? Is it because you didn't get my sword?" Asked Naruto as he sat on top of a crate.

Sasuke stopped tying the unconscious ninja and looked at Naruto. "How did you get so strong" Asked Sasuke as he made his way over to Naruto. "How did you get so damn strong? Tell me now!" Demanded Sasuke as he grabbed the collar of Naruto's hood and slammed him against a wall.

Naruto's hood fell down as he glared at Sasuke. "Attacking me won't do anything Sasuke-san. I got strong so I can protect those I care about." Sasuke glared even more. "I am an Uchiha. The best of the best. I need that power so I can claim revenge for my clan!"

"And do you think acting like the way you are getting any closer to you goal huh?" asked Naruto as he gripped Sasuke's wrists and removed them from his collar. Before Sasuke could answer a cough was heard and both looked to see the hunter ninja awake. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked as she eyed both males.

"No" scoffed Sasuke as he made his ways up the stairs to brood. Naruto sighed and pulled up a crate and sat in front of the awaken hunter nin. "What's your name?" asked Naruto in a calm voice. The hunter ninja hesitated before saying "Haku…Yuki…"

**Elsewhere**

The screams of men, women, and children could be heard in the distance as a path of distraction was left behind by one man. He cut down a man who stood defiant against him and made his way to the shore line that was near the village. He stepped upon the water and made his way away from the mainland.

He continued to walk across the water for good amount of time before he stopped. He was a good ten miles from shore. He lifted his hands as dark energy began to swirl around him. "Rise from the oceans womb, to bring darkness to this light filled world. To kill all those who stand in our path. And most important to kill all those who wield the light!" Chanted the shadowy figure as a castle that was colored all black with shadowy wisp rising from the top of the towers began to emerge into the sky

The castle continued to rise into it was in the air. Sand surrounded the base of the castle so anyone could walk around. Another dark figure landed next to the first figure. "I believe your mission is done, Tatsruma?" Said the first figure. Tatsruma shook his head and got on one knee, bowing his head. The figure turned his head towards Tatsruma, only one eye looked at the man for his head was covered in a pure dark helmet that resembled a samurai's and smaller pieces of armor of the same color either broken, or missing.

"That is most disappointing Tatsruma; continue your search of the one who would rise with the light." Said the man as he began to rise up to the castle he erected from the ocean. "As you wish Xyper-sama" And with that Tatsruma vanished in a veil of darkness to search for the one who would shine through the darkness.

**Time skip: one week after capture of Haku**

It had been a very long week, Haku still in the basement of Tazuna's house. Sasuke and Naruto…well mostly Sasuke trying to go for Naruto's throat and Sakura was adoring Sasuke. Yugao woke up after three days and began to resume the training of her team while one of her team members guarded Tazuna at the bridge.

We currently see Team Seven out in the forest near Tazuna's house with a friendly spar between Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura lashed out at Sasuke with a kick followed by a punch. Sasuke dodged the kick the caught Sakura's punch. Sasuke jabbed Sakura in the stomach making the girl stumble back holding her stomach in pain.

Naruto was currently at the side lines watching the two when Yūgao came up next to him. Naruto turned towards Yūgao and gave her a small grin. "Morning Yūgao-sensei" said the blonde as turned back towards the fight "Morning Naruto" greeted Yūgao as she watched Sakura try to hit Sasuke.

"She is certainly getting better" Said the violet haired woman as she watched the pinkette dodge a punch. Naruto nodded and looked at his sensei, blushing slightly as he watched her form. "Sakura-san has taken your words to heart I believe." Said Naruto as he shook himself of his blush

Flashback: Three days earlier.

_Sakura never saw Naruto's kick as she was so focused on Sasuke meditating with his eyes closed. Yūgao managed to intervene just in time to save Sakura. Sakura looked up to her sensei with a look of disappointment and Naruto…well he had one leg up in the air and was on back for Yūgao hadn't let go of his leg yet._

"_Sakura I am most disappointed in you. If I had not intervened when I did then Naruto would have knocked you out with his kick." Sakura hung her head down in shame. "Listen Sakura, I know you can be a great kunoichi but right now you are too focused on Sasuke." Yūgao said as she ignored Naruto's plea's to let go of his leg._

"_What were you to do if Sasuke got captured and Naruto wasn't around? You couldn't save him because you would be too weak. So please take my words to heart. Stop being a fan girl and take your training seriously. Your habit could get you or your teammates killed." And with that Yūgao dropped Naruto's leg, causing the poor blonde to fall and she began to walk away. _

**Present time**

Sakura gave one more punch and successfully hit Sasuke in the shoulder. "Alright that's enough you two." Called out their Sensei. Sakura nodded and retreated back to the side lines along with Sasuke. "Sakura good job on your training, same with you Sasuke. Tomorrow we will work on the water walking exercise." All three genin nodded at their sensei and began to disperse to do their own things. Naruto was about to leave when Yūgao called out to him "Naruto can you help me with something?"

Naruto nodded and walked along Yūgao, who was walking rather slowly "So what do you need Yūgao-sensei?" asked Naruto as they walked in a random direction. "I just need your help with trying out a new Kenjutsu sty-"the purple haired girl never got to finish her sentence for she "tripped" over a root. She grabbed onto Naruto and brought him down along with her.

"Achk!" Naruto landed on top of Yūgao, his face inches away from hers. Both of blushed a deep shade of red. They both looked into each other's eyes. Naruto was hypnotized by Yūgao's chocolate brown eyes. "Beautiful…" murmured Naruto as he kept looking into Yūgao's eyes.

Their faces started to inch towards each other, both Naruto and Yūgao closed their eyes as their lips met. Naruto felt like he was in heaven, he had never kissed a girl before but he was certainly loving it. Yūgao felt her skin tingle from enjoyment as she kissed her secret crush.

Naruto pulled away looking down at Yūgao before starting to get up. "I-I'm sorry sensei…I didn't know what came over me…Please forgive me" Said our knucklehead as he helped Yūgao to her feet, who was still blushing. "No I should be the one saying sorry Naruto…" Naruto looked up at Yūgao, and began to pull away. " No Naruto don't…" Yūgao began as she brought Naruto into a hug

"I'm sorry I kissed you…but I enjoyed it…" she said as Naruto gazed at her with his cerulean eyes. "Well…I enjoyed it too Yugao-sensei…" Yūgao smiled and hugged Naruto a little tighter. "I don't know why but whenever I look at you…I get this funny feeling... like I just want to be with you" Admitted the blushing blonde. "I had that feeling too Naruto…since the first day I met you…"

Yūgao bent down and placed a small kiss on Naruto's cheek. "I know this is all to sudden but…I feel like I'm falling in love with you Naruto…" Naruto looked at her in shock 'She loves me…' he thought as his demon was laughing at him. "**Told you boy." **"Yūgao…I…I think I'm falling for you too…I never really been loved by anyone…so please forgive me if I don't return your feelings right away"

Yūgao smiled and let go of Naruto" All is forgiven Naruto-kun" Naruto blushed at the added '-kun' suffix. "Well I think we should be heading back yes?" Said our blushing blonde as he looked at Yūgao. "Indeed we should"

They both walked back slowly towards Tazuna's house, hand in hand.

It had been acouple more weeks and Yūgao was back to full strength. Tazuna continued to be guarded by the Konoha ninja, although there was no threat besides a raging hobo who kept ranting about turtles.

Tazuna's grandson believed that all of them would die if they stood up against Gato. Naruto quickly put him in his place.

"Why do you guys even bother? You all just gonna die anyway!" yelled a small eight year old child. Sasuke just grunted and Naruto glared at the boy. "And what makes you say that runt?" Said Naruto in an aggravated voice. "Anyone who stood against Gato died. He is the reason why we are suffering. He is the reason why I don't have a dad any more. He is the reason why my life is horrible"

Naruto began laughing, whiched shocked everyone at the dinner table, even Sasuke. "Naruto! Why are you laughing?" Screeched Sakura as she was ready to attack Naruto. "Hahahah I'm sorry Sakura-san. But he thinks his life is horrible? Well he has another thing coming." Naruto directed his attention towards Inari, who was filled with rage. Almost like Brooklyn rage am I right my dear reader?

"There is always someone out there who has it worst Inari. So don't go mopping around." Said Naruto as he grabbed his pant leg. "You never had a entire village hate you, hunt you down like some kind of animal, avoid you like you had a contagious disease. You had the luxury of growing up with love while I had to grow up alone and hated"

With that said Naruto got up and left the house, making his way out to the forest. "Sensei…is what Naruto said true?" asked Sakura, who was still taken back on what Naruto, had said. Yūgao could only nod sadly. "I better go check on him…" Said the violet haired woman as she got up and left.

'_He…is just like me…_' Thought a very emo Uchiha

After a few exchange of words and a kiss from Yūgao, Naruto returned back to the house.

Everything continued you on, as they trained, guarded, and brought food down to their captive who begun telling Naruto and Sakura her life story. Naruto made a promise that if Haku promise to help them, then he could get Old man Sarutobi to make her a Konoha ninja. Haku hesitated at first but agreed. Both Naruto and Yūgao agreed to keep their relationship a secret for awhile.

**Day that Zabuza would attack**

It was a beautiful sunny day in the land of waves as a very tired blonde jinchuriki awoke from a sleepless night. Naruto had an argument with the Kyūbi on which fence was better, Naruto insisted that a turtle fence was way better then a picket fence. Naruto was taken out of his grogginess when he heard a scream. A scream that belonged to a woman.

Jumping out of bed Naruto entered the kitchen to see two bandits with swords to Tsunami's neck and Inari standing in front of the bandits scared. 'Shit…got to think of something fast!' thought Naruto as he began to worry for both Tsunami's and Inari's safety.

"Just walk away kid, and no one will get hurt. Just let us take your mother." Said the bandit with silver hair as he slid the edge of his sword closer to Tsunami's neck. "N-never!" shouted Inari and charged at them.

"Foolish kid" yelled the other partner as he raised his sword, ready to cut Inari in half. "No!" screamed Tsunami as she was about to watch her son be killed in front of her. Then that's when it happened. Naruto burst through the floor behind the attacking man, and stabbed Divine Destiny threw his chest. "What the fu-"the silver haired man never got to finish his sentence as a ice senbon went right through his head.

Both men fell to the ground dead, Tsunami was hugging Inari to death while Haku and Naruto watched on. "Thanks Haku, I owe you" Said Naruto. "It was no problem. Now go to the bridge. Your team is going to need your help." Nodding, the blonde jinchuriki ran out of the house as fast as he could to make it to the bridge.

Team Seven Excluding Naruto stood guard as Tazuna, and the few men willing to work finished the bridge. Yūgao stood on top of a pillar watching for anyone willing to attack. That's when the fog started to roll in. "Everyone keep your eyes open and stick together!" Yelled Yūgao as she took out her sword.

A laugh could be heard from all around them as the mist surrounded them. "I told you we would do battle on the bridge, now be prepared." Said the voice of Zabuza.

Yūgao had her blade out, ready in her defensive stance. That's when she felt it, turning quickly; Yūgao blocked a sword that belonged to Zabuza. "Sasuke! Sakura! Protect the builders!" ordered Yūgao as she slashed at Zabuza.

"When I'm finish with you I will make the pink haired one watch as I kill the other brats in front of her." Said Zabuza as he laughed. Yūgao grunted and pushed Zabuza's might sword back, 'Naruto…hurry… I need you to help me

As Yugao was battling it out with Zabuza, Sasuke and Sakura where currently on guard as they prepared for anything. That's when a group of bandits came out of the mist and attacked

"Sakura! Get ready here they come!" Shouted Sasuke as he threw a few shuriken at the advancing bandits. Five bandits fell down dead, each with a shuriken in their skull. "Ahhhh!" yelled a skinny, bald man as he charged at Sakura with a sword.

Sakura ducked down and sweep kicked the man's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Sakura grabbed a kunai and threw it at the man's head, killing him. The pink haired girl winced at the sound of metal piercing skin, but quickly shooked it off as another bandit attacked.

Naruto cut down a bandit as he was about to strike down a child. He quickly made his way through the village, attacking any bandit he came across. "Ah!" Yelled an old man as a sword grazed his arm. Naruto jumped into the air and threw his sword at the attacking bandit, getting him in the chest area. "Gotcha" yelled Naruto as his sword came flying back to him, which he caught with ease. He began his way back towards the bridge, hoping he could help defend the builders.

"**Fire Style: Great fireball!" **yelled Sasuke as his fire ball flew out of his mouth and incinerated his enemies. He smiled and pulled out a kunai and deflected a sword swing that was sent his way. "Sakura, how are you doing?" called out Sasuke as he stabbed another bandit

"Fine Sasuke-kun" said Sakura as she punched a bandit, knocking him out. Sasuke couldn't believe how many bandits he had killed so far. "Arami!" Yelled one of the builders, Sasuke turned to see the head of one of builders roll to the ground. Clenching his fist Sasuke charged into the bandit group.

Naruto on the bridge now. He had to cut his way through but he made it. He was currently killing three bandits right now. Naruto kicked a bandit in the face, sending the bandits sword flying into the air. 'Two swords are better than one right now' thought Naruto as he jumped onto a bandits shoulder, stabbing the man in the process and caught the sword in his left hand.

Naruto landed, twirling both swords with both hands before bring them together to form an X, his sword, Divine Destiny began to shine brightly. "Bring it on!" Yelled the blonde as he lashed out both of his swords, sending a horizontal wave of light wisps around him, which cut through some of the bandits.

The bodies of the dead continued to fall as Naruto crossed both of his swords, just as a bandit slashed at him. Naruto caught the blade between his and kicked the man back before stabbing him. He could hear the sounds of what could be his teammates and sensei fighting.

He ran down the bridge, attacking any bandit that was within range. "Get out of the way!" Yelled Naruto as he threw his barrowed sword at another bandit before calling out "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" 100 hundred clones of Naruto, all equipped with his sword, dispersed around the bridge to take down the bandit threat.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were tired, they had struck down so many bandits that they couldn't keep count on how many have fallen. Sakura felt a chakra presence to the left of her, not wanting to take any chances she charged towards the chakra presence and stabbed the appearance of a man.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw she stabbed Naruto. "Oh shit!" Cried out the clone before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Yūgao was tired as hell, she blocked, and she attacked, but hadn't succeeded in striking Zabuza. She was bruised on her right arm and had a cut on her left. She held her sword, ready for whenever Zabuza attacked her. "Tired yet? I'm surprised you lasted this long, you truly are a worthy opponent. Zabuza dashed from the mist and clashed swords with Yūgao. The purple haired swordswoman grunted in pain as she was being pushed back. Suddenly Zabuza jumped back as a yellow blur flew between him and Yūgao. "Get away from her!" yelled a very familiar voice. There in front of Yūgao was Naruto, sword in reverse grip, and his black jacket in shreds.

Zabuza smirked at the blonde. "I remember you; you were the little shit that destroyed my water clone. Good job." Naruto tossed his jacket aside, he still wore the black shirt and black baggy cargo shorts. "Yūgao-sensei…can you still fight?" asked Naruto, concern evident in his voice.

"Y-yes" Yūgao said as she stood next to Naruto. "How cute, the blonde brat has feelings for his sensei" said Zabuza as he charged at the duo. He brought his sword down in a vertical slash. Yūgao and Naruto rosed their swords horizontally and blocked the giant Kubikiribōchō. Zabuza drew his sword back and slashed at the pair, his sword heading towards Yūgao.

Yūgao was still tired, and was slow because of this. Naruto tackled Yūgao as the sword went over the two. Naruto cried out in pain as the giant blade grazed his right shoulder, leaving a giant gash. "Naruto-kun" cried out Yūgao as she saw him roll off of her and hold his shoulder

Naruto slowly stood up, wincing at the pain. He held his sword in the forward grip and charged Naruto. Yūgao was right behind him. Naruto Slashed horizontally while Yūgao attacked from the side. Zabuza deflected Naruto's blade but wasn't fast enough to stop Yūgao's. The sword from the purple haired woman entered Zabuza's left thigh.

"Graaah! Fuck you!" yelled Zabuza as he grabbed Yūgao and threw her to the ground, knocking the kunoichi out cold. "No!" yelled Naruto as his eyes turned red and a ominous red chakra leaked from him

All over the bridge, people felt this evil chakra. '_What is that…_' thought Sakura as she held her kunai up. '_This power…I need it'_ seethed an emolicious Uchiha as he kicked a dead bandit.

"**You will pay for that!"** Yelled a pissed of blonde as his he threw his sword at Zabuza. Zabuza jumped sideways and charged the blonde. Naruto's sword reappeared in his hands and charged at Zabuza. Powerful blows were made against Kubikiribōchō from Naruto's sword. "**Light Style: Salvations eruption!**" yelled Naruto as he twirled up into the air, his sword pointing up to the heavens. The surrounding area around him and Zabuza lit up as dozens beams of light exploded form the ground. "arrrrrhg!" Screamed Zabuza in agony.

Naruto landed, panting slightly. Zabuza and cuts around his chest and his pants hand cuts as well. Naruto walked over to Zabuza and held his sword to his neck. "**It's over…"** Said Naruto, just about when he was going to kill Zabuza, clapping was heard.

"Bravo…Bravo. Good job kid. You brought down the Demon of the mist. Feel proud." Said a short man with long shaggy brown hair. "Gato...what are you doing here?" Asked Zabuza as he turned his gazed to the short man.

"Oh I'm just here to finish what you couldn't do." Said Gato as a large group of bandits appeared behind him. "You…betrayed me?" said Zabuza as he got up to stand. "Heh you and that little whore of yours couldn't kill these brats. You have no further use for me." With a snap of his fingers, Gato's bandits rushed from behind him and towards Zabuza and the leaf ninja.

"Brat…leave this to me… If I die…tell Haku...That she was like a daughter to me…" Said the great Demon of the mist as he held Kubikiribōchō in front of him. "Yes sir…" Said Naruto as he watched Zabuza rush into the group of bandits, cutting them down one by one. As he was about the reach Gato, who was shitting his pants, a few bandits rushed Zabuza and stabbed him multiple times with their spears/swords/pitch forks. "Graah" Coughed Zabuza as he stumbled.

"This is the end for you Zabuza." Said Gato with a smirk. Zabuza Smiled beneath his bandages. "No…This is the end for both of us…Allow me to be your escort to-" Zabuza stabbed Gato into the chest, "Hell" and with that Zabuza grabbed Gato and threw the little man and himself over the bridge, never to be seen again.

Off in the distance, Tatsruma was watching the battle. He noted a blonde haired kid using what seemed to be light. "Oh…Xyper-sama is going to love this" He said before stepping back into the corridor of shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>And thats the end of this arc<strong>

**Next up, The Dark users make their presence known. Follow Naruto, Team seven and anko as they check out a recently destroyed village and a base rumored to have been used by orochimaru. **

**I thank you, my reader for reading this shitty chapter.**

**Review, Private message me for any ideas you might have**

**and please...build a turtle fence...**

**-The Dorito Ninja**


	9. Unveiled Shadows

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please forgive me about the date...I tried my best ya know?Anyway Review and follow/Favorite I dont Own Naruto, Only my Youtube channel**

Naruto: Hero of Light

* * *

><p><strong>A sensible man will remember that the eyes may be confused in two ways - by a change from light to darkness or from darkness to light; and he will recognize that the same thing happens to the soul. ~Plato<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Shadow's Unveiled<p>

The Bridge had finally been finished. A week after the death of Gato the villagers in wave celebrated. They were no longer held under the rule of some short dick head. They were free, now they could start trading and begin rebuilding their village.

Now it was time for Team Seven and Haku to leave the Land of waves and return to The Hidden Leaf Village. We see said team at the edge of town waving towards the cheering people behind them. Cries of 'Heroes', and 'thank you' could be heard for miles as the Konoha ninja left the village.

An old man in his late fifties turned towards the crowd. "We should name the bridge, something that will symbolize our new freedom." Many suggestions came up. One guy, who was sitting on a toad, recommended 'The Open Female bathing Bridge'. He was later hunted down by most of the females and castrated by a spork.

"How about Idaina chīmusebunburijji (The Great Team Seven Bridge)?"**(AN: I don't give a fuck about the name. It means The Great Team Seven Bridge in Japanese and according to my IPod's Google translate app, that's how you spell it)** Said Inari as he looked up at his grandpa. Tazuna thought for a moment before agreeing with his grandson. "Does everyone wish to name the bridge Idaina chīmusebunburijji?" Questioned Tazuna. An uproar of yes's and other replies of approval rang through the village. "Then it's settled, The Great Team Seven Bridge then."

**With Team Seven (Two Days after Leaving)**

Team Seven were walking down the road, Sakura trying to talk to our emolicious Uchiha, and Naruto, Haku and Yugao walking next to each other conversing. Naruto's feelings for our purple haired swordswoman had grown even more the last few days and he could easily say he was in love with her.

Yugao was happy that she finally found someone that would love her, every now and then she would sneak a kiss to Naruto's cheek which gave the blonde a huge blush. Haku, noticed something was up between the two right away.

"So is there something going on between the two of you?" Asked the ex hunter ninja as she eyed both Naruto and Yugao. "Heheh yes" replied Yugao as she slightly blushed, Haku raised an eyebrow as she looked at Naruto for more explanations. "Well you see Haku, I have feelings for Yugao-chan and she has feelings for me". Haku smiled warmly at the two."So you're dating then?" asked the black haired girl. Yugao and Naruto both looked at each other and blushed before Nodding

Haku giggled "How cute". She turned her attention towards the road again. "Hey Haku-san?" Haku turned her head and looked at a still blushing Naruto. "Yes" she asked. "How did you meet Zabuza anyway?" The black haired girl smiled slightly as she looked towards the ground as they walked closer to the hidden leaf.

"He saved me when I was little. He took me in after my father and a few other villagers killed my mother for having our Ice Release…" Haku began to tell her life story as all of team seven, except for Sasuke, who was brooding in front of the group, began to listen to her story as they came closer and closer to their home village.

**Xyper's Castle**

Xyper was having a marvelous day; he had found a remnant of one of his follower's swords and began to revive his fallen follower. It was going smoothly, if he found more remnants of his followers then he could revive them and taking over the world full of light would be easier.

"Xyper-sama" a voice called out. Xyper grunted and continued to focus on his dark energy that was slowly manifesting into a person. A veil of darkness appeared next to Xyper, and out of the darkness appeared Tatsruma. "What news do you bring Tatsruma" Said Xyper in his cold voice.

"I have found someone who will be a risk to your plans" Xyper's face shot up straight. "What?" Growled out Xyper as he turned his head towards Tatsruma. "That's right my lord, I watched a battle between a few warriors, and one seemed to be able to use light." Xyper clenched his teeth. '_A light user…Azer was the last known wielder and he died…that means…_' "He has passed down his sword" Said Xyper as a body of a man, who wore a over sized black coat, that hid his face and reached just past his feet laid on the granite floor.

"Passed down his sword? Who?" Asked Tatsruma as he pulled down his hood to reveal silver hair that reached down to his shoulders. His left eye was pure white while his right eye was blue. "Yes, seems that Azer passed down his blade to someone and they will most likely stop me." Xyper began to walk out of the room, stopping when he reached the door frame.

Xyper turned his head towards Tatsruma, his blood red eyes glowing." Tell Jigoku to be ready when he wakes up. He will be facing this Light scum. In the mean time, Head towards the village of Sempter. I do believe I missed the lab that had been built there. Search it and bring back anything of value." And with that Xyper disappeared in a veil of darkness.

**Hokage Tower: Hokage's Office.**

"…and then Zabuza took down Gato, throwing himself and the man over the bridge." Said Naruto as he told his account of the mission. Old Sarutobi nodded and puffed out some smoke. "Very well, seeing that you had to face missing ninja, one of which was a Ninja of the seven swordsmen, your mission had been upgraded to an A-rank."

Yugao bowed, Naruto nodded, Sasuke grunted and Sakura smiled. Hiruzen then turned his attention to Haku, who was standing behind Team Seven. "And what of this girl you brought with you Yugao?" "We captured her and Naruto promised her that she could become a Ninja of Konoha sir." Said Yugao as she looked at the old Hokage with hopeful eyes.

Hiruzen took a minute to think before finally sighing. "Very well…She will take part in a little test to see if she can be a ninja of our village. Now you guys scram, I have some paper work to finish and you deserved a few days off to rest."

"Yahoo!" Yelled a very happy blonde, he only received a bop on the head, courtesy of his sensei as they began to walk out.

Outside the team began to disperse, Sakura taking Haku to show her around the village, Sasuke to go brood and train at his compound, and Naruto and Yugao talking as they walked towards the dango bar.

Naruto pulled down his hood, to the delight of Yugao for she liked his whiskers and eyes. "Naruto-kun?" asked Yugao as she bit her lower lip. Naruto gave her a questioning look. "Do you want to spend tomorrow with me?" asked a blushing purple haired girl. Naruto blushed slightly and nodded. "I would love too, I'll take you out to dinner if you would like too."

Yugao blushed more and nodded "That would be wonderful Naruto-kun I would lo-" "Oh Yu-chan!" interrupted a voice as they entered the Dango bar. Sighing Yugao turned her attention towards Anko. "Hello Anko-chan." Said Yugao as her eyebrow twitched, both Yugao and Naruto walked over to Anko's table and sat down.

Anko took a good long look at Naruto; Naruto noticed this and began to shift a little bit uncomfortably. Anko kept staring, taking in Naruto's appearance. "Yugao-chan, why is this crazy lady looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?" asked Naruto who was now sweating.

"Anko-chan, stop looking at my boyfriend like that" Said Yugao as she glared at Anko while Naruto just blushed. "Boyfriend? Oh I knew it!" Exclaimed Anko as her fist pumped the air. Naruto and Yugao blushed at her antics. "Well I gotta say Yu-chan, I'm jealous that you got him." Said Anko as she puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

"Lady…you're just crazy" Said Naruto as he looked at her. Anko just smiled cutely as she smiled at him. "Why thank you Naruto-chan" Said Anko at the compliment. Sighing in defeat Naruto just hung his head while Yugao rubbed his back. Naruto began to let out a small groan as his girlfriend rubbed his back.

"Well I hope you will let me have some fun with him too Yu-chan." Said Anko as she watched the affection Yugao was giving Naruto. "Maybe, only if you behave Anko-chan." Naruto shot his head up after hearing this. "What!" he yelled, gaining the attention of everyone at the bar.

Anko and Yugao giggled together. "I don't have a problem sharing if you don't have a problem Anko. Just make sure you don't punish him to hard." Said Yugao as she winked at Naruto, who began to blush up a storm. "But why Yugao-chan?" asked Naruto as he looked into her eyes.

"Well it's because it's obvious she likes you, and she would love to be with you, and so would I. I hope that's fine." Said Yugao as she kissed Naruto on his whiskered cheek. Naruto blushed and looked away. "It will be fine…though I won't love her right away since I don't know her very well." Anko squealed with joy and hugged Naruto, rubbing her cheek against his, along with her…assets. Naruto blushed more before getting up.

"I have to go, I promised Dom-nii-san I would go tell him about my mission and trip." He said as he kissed Yugao on the lips quickly. "Don't I get one Naruto-chan?" asked Anko, who had puppy eyes and her lower lip trembling. Sighing Naruto gave Anko a quick peck on the cheek and began to leave.

"Meet me here at 10 a.m for our day out Naruto-kun!" Yelled Yugao as she watched her love leave. "I will, believe it" Said Naruto as he left with a smile on his face.

Anko turned to Yugao and grinned."Think of all the things were going to do now Yu-chan" Said Anko as she blushed at the things going through her head. "A-Anko-chan" Said a blushing Yugao. Anko gave her a questioning look."What? It's going to happen eventually." Yugao just kept blushing and nodded.

"He's lucky to have me and you"

**Rogue Shadow (Dom's Weapon Shop)**

Naruto and Dom were currently sitting in the storage room. Naruto was telling Dom about his trip and recent mission as Dom listened in. "It was like an army of bandits were attacking at once...there was so many of them that it seemed the village would be over run." Dom just chuckled lightly and sharpened a knife.

"You pulled through didn't you? I mean if you hadn't you wouldn't be here right now." Dom said as he looked up from his work. "That's right; in the end Zabuza gave his life to stop a tyrant." Said Naruto as he looked down. "Hey don't look so sad bud. That's how life is in our world." Said Dom as he patted Naruto on the head.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…well I'll come by later Dom." Said our blonde as he got up to leave. "Alright bud, don't be a stranger. If ya need anything let me know." "Will do Dom-nii-san" and with that Naruto left.

**Next Day**

The next day Naruto woke up with a smile today. '_Go to get ready to be with Yugao-chan_' Thought Naruto as he went to go shower. "**I still think you could've done better you pitiful human.**" Said Naruto's tenant as our blonde did his shower and was brushing his teeth. Naruto glared at nothing as the demons voice echoed into his head

"**Oh I cannot wait for us to do battle Naruto-**_**kun**_**. I will take over your body and I will let you watch as I raze this village to the ground and have my way with your vixen**"

"I won't let you do that fur ball. I will defeat you when the time comes. But for now just go back to sleep." Naruto got no response as he dressed down into a white muscle shirt with a black short sleeved vest that had pockets for various objects. He wore his baggy cargo shorts and black sandals and walked out of his apartment, tying his head band around his neck.

**(AN: I am not going to write their whole date. So please don't bitch this to me in the reviews please. I suck at writing)**

Naruto met up with Yugao at the Dango bar and left for the training fields where they trained for several hours in Kenjutsu. When it was time for dinner they left their separate ways to go get dress in suitable clothes for a restaurant, Yugao promising to go to Naruto's apartment to pick him up.

Naruto was currently getting ready. He chose to wear a black kimono with a white sash. He was nervous, this was his first date and he didn't want to screw things up. He sighed and sat down as he thought over what the fox had said

"_**Oh I cannot wait for us to do battle Naruto-kun. I will take over your body and I will let you watch as I raze this village to the ground and have my way with your vixen**__" _Naruto clenched his fists' _No… I won't let you do that…I would rather die first' _A knock on the door brought him out on his door

Getting up he made his way to his apartment's door and opened it. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. There stood Yugao in a purple kimono that hugged her body beautifully. Her hair was shining under the night sky and her eyes shun.

"You…you look beautiful Yugao-chan" Said a blushing blonde as he looked into Yūgao's eyes. "Thank you Naruto-kun" Blushed Yugao as she leaned down and kissed Naruto gently on the lips. Naruto kissed her back gently before smiling at her.

"Shall we be on our way my moon flower?" Asked Naruto as he held out his hand. Taking his hand Yugao nodded and they began their walk down to the restaurant.

It was a wonderful night, Naruto and Yugao enjoyed their date, they talked, laugh and in Naruto's case almost choked. But it all went well and now we find them on top of the Yondaime's head looking up to the vast sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight Naru-kun" whispered Yugao as she leaned against Naruto's shoulder. He nodded and stroked her back lovingly."They are…but they could never achieve the beauty you have Yugao-chan" Whispered Naruto back before he kissed her gingerly on the lips.

**Next Day Hokage's office**

It was the same ol story, Team seven went in to get a mission and waited in a tired state while the old Hokage rummaged through the ever increasing piles of paper on his desk. Yugao was still smiling from last night, Sakura was just staring that the huge piles of paper, Sasuke was brooding as usual and Naruto had his hood down so Yugao could check to see if he fell asleep.

"Ah here it is" Began Hiruzen as he pulled out a piece of paper. Coughing into his fist he handed it to Yugao." Your mission will be to go the Village of Sempter and investigate a lab there. My intel says it was used by a snake."

"I see…and you want us to go in there and search for any documents of value correct Hokage-sama?" Questioned Yugao as she bopped Naruto on the head for dozing off. "Hey!" whined Naruto as he rubbed his head.

"Correct Yugao-san, Anko will also be accompany you to your destina-" Hiruzen was caught off as a ball shot through his window. Two kunai shot out from the cloth making fold out revealing a woman with purple hair with a spiked up pony tail.

"The one and only Sexy Anko Mitarashi**!" **Yelled Anko as she pumped her fist into the air. "Oh god its you!" Shouted Naruto as he pointed at Anko. "Oh Naru-chan you hurt me with your words" whined Anko as she draped her arms around his shoulders. Yugao giggled at their antics and regained her wits. "We will get it done Hokage-sama"

"Very well Yugao-san, lead your team safely." And with that Team seven and Anko, who was riding on Naruto's back left out towards the gates.

The old Hokage sighed as he pulled out a familiar orange book from his robes pockets.

"That Naruto sure is lucky…"

**Down the road towards the border of the land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water.**

Team Seven and Anko were dashing through the tree's as they neared their destination. "Anko why are we moving so fast?" Asked Naruto, he didn't mind for he was a stamina freak, but he was worried for Sakura for she didn't have a lot of stamina.

"The faster we get there the faster we can leave" was the only thing he got and they continued their journey towards the village. Naruto glanced at Yugao who just gave him a 'I'll tell you later' look. He sighed and focused on jumping to the next branch.

**Time Skip: Three days later**

They were slowly walking up a hill, a very steep hill. "Damn this hill…" huffed Sakura as. Sasuke grunted and Glared at Naruto was up front with Yugao and Anko. "Now the village should be over this hill." Said Anko as she looked at the map she had.

"Anko you better hope your right or I will…" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence for he was to shocked at the state of the village. It was all destroyed, some fires were going on and the roads leading in and out of the village were littered with bodies.

"Oh my god…" Said Naruto as he stared dumbfounded. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth while Sasuke just looked at the village, flashes of the Uchiha massacre appeared in his mind.

"Take a good look kiddies…this is the reality of war." Anko said as she looked back at the team."So get use to it" Yugao nodded and pulled something from her pouch. "Here, these are short length radios. We will be able to communicate when we split up"

Every one nodded and put the radios in their ears and such. Naruto looked at everyone."I say we need code names…" Everyone nodded. "Well you suggested it think off some names Dobe" Said Sasuke. Naruto got an evil smirk, "Gladly…"

"So here is the plan, obviously this village was attacked and hopefully whatever god awful thing attack it is gone"

In his castle Xyper sneezed, messing up his diorama of him building a turtle fence out of the light people's bones

Yugao pointed at Anko and Naruto. "You two will search the east side of the village." She then turned her attention towards Sakura and Sasuke. "You two will take the west while I take the north." Every one nodded and got up to leave towards the gates of the village

**With Naruto and Anko**

"We finally get to have some alone time Naaaaruuu-Chan" Said Anko as she draped her arms around Naruto's shoulders and hugged him from behind. Blushing Naruto kept looking for any survivors. "Yeah I am glad to Anko but we need to stay focused." Anko let go of Naruto and pouted.

"How cute" he said as he knelt down next to a decomposing body. "Who? Me or the dead body?" asked Anko. Naruto snickered" Obviously you, this body…it has some weird black stuff on it…" Said Naruto as he wiped some of the black substance off his fingers.

"Well whatever it is just don't get that stuff on m-"Anko was interrupted as the sound of movement brought Naruto and Anko to attention. Naruto jumped back, his back against Anko as he held up his sword.

"We got company…" Said Naruto as he looked around, looking for anything hostile. '_Team report in, any survivors?_' Yūgao's voice sounded through the radio in their ear. Naruto brought his finger up to the un-mute button. "Light Kitsune and Crazy Hebi here, nothing on our end, some movement yes." Said Naruto as he kept looking around. '_Emolicious and Cherry blossom here, fuck you Dobe, nothing here, just bodies._' Said Sasuke's voice. Naruto snickered; he could feel the hate through the mic. A Sighing sound could be heard over the mic before Yūgao's voice came to their ears.

'_Alright…rendezvous at the North side of town, by the collapsed hospital in ten minutes…Moon flower out...by the way Naruto nice names'_

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sasuke muted his mic."I'll kill that dobe…" said Sasuke as he walked down the path of a street, bodies of women and children covered the streets. "Sasuke play nice will you?" asked Sakura as she tried her best not to look at the children.

Sasuke gave no reply and continued you walking until…"Rrrraaaaasaaaawgr!". Sasuke and Sakura jumped back, Sasuke with shuriken in hand and Sakura with a kunai. "What was that?" asked Sakura as she looked around.

"I Don't know but I think we should head North towards the hospital Yugao mentioned…" Said Sasuke. Sakura nodded and they began to walk down the street, stepping over the bodies of those who tried to stand defiant against their foe.

That's when something caught Sasuke's eye. He turned his head towards one of the collapsed houses. There in the house stood what appeared to be a man looking through a drawer. Sasuke eyed the man until he noticed some weird creature in black walk up to him. The figure in black shot his head up quickly and turned its gaze towards Sasuke before vanishing in dark flames.

Sasuke stood there looking at what he just saw. "Sasuke come on!" The voice of Sakura brought him out of his trace and he began his way towards the hospital with the pinkette.

**At the rendezvous point **

Everyone was accounted for, Anko, Naruto, Sakura, and the emo..erm Sasuke. They were walking with Yugao, who was leading them towards the lab that was used by 'The Snake' as Anko puts it.

"Here we are" Said Yugao as she looked at the entrance. It looked like a bunker that someone would use to take cover from bombs. "Alright Anko you know the lay out better then everyone so you go in and find the lab room." "Got it Yu-chan" Said Anko as she made her way through the door.

"Yugao-sensei, has Anko been to this base before?" Asked the pink haired girl. Yugao looked said before pointing towards her and Naruto "You can say that, Now Sakura you and Naruto go in and search for anything that may be as useful as well. Sasuke…your keeping guard with me."

Naruto and Sakura made their way through the door and were greeted by snake patterns all over the wall and floor. "Well…who ever used this Lab sure did have a obsession with snakes…" Said Sakura as she took out a glow stick and turned it on.

"Hell yeah they did." Said Naruto as they made their way down a flight of stairs. "Alright…Sakura keep your eyes open…we don't know what the hell could be here…" Said Naruto as his sword flashed in his right hand.

"Got it" said the pinkette as she followed closely behind Naruto. Movement brought Naruto to alert, stopping, causing Sakura to bump into him. "Hey why'd you stop!" Whispered Sakura in a annoyed voice.

Naruto covered her mouth." Shhh…" The sound of what could be whispering brought Sakura to caution. "Come on out! Konohagakure shinobi!" Shouted Naruto as he brought his sword into attack position

'_Light Kitsune, Cherry blossom find something?_' came Yūgao's voice. Naruto brought his finger up to the un-mute button before saying "Yeah…hold on…" Naruto took the glow stick from Sakura and chucked it in the direction of the voices and movement.

A few gasps could be heard as the light from the glow stick revealed three people, cowering in a corner. "Please don't hurt us! Please I beg of you!" Yelled a man as he stood in front of what appeared to be a young boy and a girl in her late teens.

"Cherry Blossom to Moon Flower…We have civilians…" Said Sakura as Naruto made his sword disappear. '_Very well, bring them up, we will get a med kit ready for them' _Replied Yugao.

Meanwhile Naruto was slowly making his way towards the three. "Hey don't worry…we're not the bad guys…we're here to take you guys away from here." Said the blonde in a soothing voice. He held out his hand for the little boy to grasp it.

Hesitating, the boy took Naruto's hand. "What's your name little one?" asked Naruto. "C-Chiro…" Said the small boy. "Don't worry Chiro; we'll get you out of here." Naruto lifted the boy up and held out the hand to the girl.

She took the hand Naruto offered and Walked over to Sakura, "What's your name?" Asked the pinkette. "Alice…That's my little brother and father…" Said the girl as the older man walked up to Naruto.

"Thank you ninja-san…you would believe the ordeal we had. By the way my name is Dawen." Naruto gave the man a smile. "We saw what happened Dawen-san…We will get you out. Believe it."

"Let's head up the stairs and outside, our sensei has a med kit if you guys need it." Said Sakura as she led Alice and Chiro up the stairs. Naruto walked behind Alice while Dawen brought up the rear.

They reached the top of the stairs, their exit a couple more hallways away. Dawen began to get nervous. "Are you sure it's safe Naruto-san?" asked the father. "Yes Dawen-san it is."

"Just making su-"Dawen's voice stopped, Naruto turned back and was awestruck at the sight. A red energy beam was impaled through the fathers' body, entering his lower back and exiting out of his left side of his chest.

"Oh shit…" Said Naruto, gaining the attention of the others. "Naruto wha-"Sakura was cut off as the voices of Alice and Chiro cut her off. "Father!" They yelled out. Dawen's body was lifted up a little bit, lifting his feet off the ground. "Well…what do we have here?" Said a deep voice.

Naruto clenched his teeth as he summoned his sword in its reverse grip. "Sakura take the children and get the hell outta here!" Ordered Naruto as he backed up slightly. Sakura complied and began to take a struggling Alice, who was crying bloody murder and a weeping Chiro towards the exit.

Dawen's body feel to the floor and a man in a black coat stepped over his body. Naruto brought his finger up to his mic. "Light Kitsune to Moon Flower…we lost a civili-"Naruto couldn't finished as he clashed blades with the mysterious figure.

They began to slash and thrust at each other, the sounds of metal clanging echoed over the radio for all to hear. "Sadly I am not here to fight you Light wielder, I only came here to gather something of interest for my master." Said the figure as he dashed towards Naruto. He brought his red energy blade down in a diagonal swipe.

Naruto pulled his leg back to avoid it being slashed and swung at the figure. "Who are you!" Demanded Naruto as he deflected some swipes. "My name is Tatsruma. But that is not important.

Naruto jumped up and slashed at Tatsruma, but only swiped air as Tatsruma disappeared in a flash of black flames.

"Know this Light user. My Leader will hunt you down and you will die as you watch this world burn in darkness." The voice of Tatsruma faded out.

Naruto breathed heavily as he looked at where Tatsruma was. The voices of Anko and Yugao brought him out of his thinking and he made his way back to the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Naruto will finally confront with the kyuubi<strong>

**what will happen? Will Naruto lose his body? What of Anko and Yugao?**

**And what will happen to Sasuke if he doesnt recieve the curse mark?**

**Stay tune Next time.**

**P.S Watch out for my new story**


	10. Authors Note two

**Hello there my dear readers**

**How are you all doing?**

**Well another poll is up and you need to go vote, well you should…I aint forcing you too but it would be marvelous if you did so.**

**The Question is "Should Sasuke be captured by Tatsruma and taken to the castle where the dark wielders are building up their numbers? And should Haku, who was brought back to the Leaf replace him?"**

**The Poll ends on Friday, and a new chapter should be up Saturday.**

**Remember that you will be asked to vote on certain parts in the story.**

**The outcome of the votes determine where the story goes too.**

**Also reviews will help immensely so don't be afraid to review**

**It could be anywhere from praise, to flaming like a troll or just simply a "Good job you fuck head"**

**Its up to you**

**TO VOTE SIMPLY CLICK ON MY PROFILE AND GO VOTE.**

**(^.^)(::) Cookie for those who review and vote**

**-The Dorito Ninja**


	11. Authors Note Three

Hello there my readers

The Dorito Ninja here

I'm sorry I havent been updating but I have been busy and just plain lost interest in writing

I have the newest chapter of Naruto: Hero of Light on my other computer gathering dust

But I think that flame is being rekindled with new ideas and so I would like to hear what you think

In my profile Is a poll

Vote on what you think

Send me a PM if you want to share any ideas

Feel free to leave a review as well.

Peace nad have a nice day my friends

-The Dorito Ninja

p.s I put together a computer so I will be using this computer for now on so yeah

the letter 'M' is alittle wacky so please forgive me if some of my words don't have 'm' in it


	12. Plans unfolding

**Hello there my fellow readers, yes i know its been awhile since i updated but ive been busy. I'm working on a really old computer from 2000 and it was slow as hell, but now its the same speed as my main computer (its pretty fast). But i will continue to work on that and when its done i will do my stories on that computer. I re read through this chapter fixing anything i saw. I wont include the actual battle but oh well. I just hope you guys like it and will review on it.**

**So far the majority of the people on my last poll wanted Sasuke to be taken so it will happen (Remember those who voted on the (^.^)(::) was a yes) **

**So far on my current poll the majority of you want me to continue as is. And by the end of the month you guys still want me to go on as is then so be it. I will try my hardest to improve as well.**

Naruto: Hero of Light

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>There will never be peace in our world; it is in our nature as human beings to always fight for dominance. Even in the periods without war we are still doing battle and the lives of those who are innocent and guilty are still lost. Peace can only be achieved when we finally wipe each other out." – The Dorito Ninja (A.K.A Me)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sakura emerged from the entrance of the laboratory with a screaming girl and a crying boy. Yugao and Sasuke looked up wondering what happened. "Sensei, Naruto needs help. We were attacked while we made our way out he-"Sakura was cut off as Naruto's voice crackled to life over the radio.<p>

'_Light Kitsune to Moon Flower…we lost a civili-'_His voice was cut and the clanging of metal could be heard. Yugao placed her hand on her radio, switching to a private chat between Anko and her. "Anko we need you at the entrance NOW! Naruto is under attacked and he needs back up."

Fear and worry was evident in her voice as a look of concern appeared on her face. "Alright I'll be there quickly" Came the voice of the Snake mistress. The sounds of battle could still be heard over the radio from Naruto's mic.

A distant voice could be heard over the radio, a voice that didn't belong to any of them. '_Sadly I am not here to fight you light wielder, I only came here together something of int….for my m…ter' _The last parts of the sentence were blocked out from metal clanging against something. _'Who are you!' _came Naruto's voice in a demanding way.

Anko emerged from the entrance panting slightly. "Let's go, Sakura you and Sasuke take care of the civvies." said Yugao as she ran down the hallways that lead towards her boyfriend, Anko following close boy.

'_My Name is Tatsruma, but that is not important'_ came a deep voice over the radio. "Where the hell is the gaki" Shouted Anko as they turned another corner. Yugao grimaced as she heard Naruto grunt in pain.

Off in the distance, both purple haired women saw a red glow towards the end of the hall way. A distorted voiced echoed through the hallway, sending chills up the necks of Anko and Yugao. "Know this light user. My leader will hunt you down and you will die as you watch this world burn in darkness"

Both women clenched their fists in anger as they neared; they saw Naruto jump and swing at the man. But he swiped at nothing. "Naruto!" called out both women as they drew closer. The boy with blonde hair looked up, panting slightly.

"Oh hey Yugao-sensei…Anko" Said our blonde as his sword vanished in a flash. "Naruto-kun are you hurt?" Asked Yugao as she looked over him for any signs of wounds. Naruto shooked his head. Anko sighed," I'm glad your alright Naru-chan, but can we leave? This base brings back…unhappy memories…"

Yugao nodded"Agreed, this place isn't the most charming…and we better get back to help the remaining survivors Sakura brought out." Naruto looked down at his feet; the image of Dawen impaled by that energy blade was burned into his mind.

"**You are weak, stop mopping. Better him then us"** Came a deep voice from inside Naruto's head. Naruto clutched his head lightly. '_Shut up…His kids are devastated…_' A chuckled sounded through his head. "**If I was free I could do them a favor and eat their flesh and kill them, then they would see their father again."**

Naruto grunted in slight pain as he held his head. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Asked a worried Yugao as she watched Naruto's face scrunch up in pain. Bringing his hand down Naruto weakly smiled. "Yeah…don't worry just…tired" and he began to make his way down the hallways towards the entrance.

Anko and Yugao shared a look with each other before following the blond.

**Outside with Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura was currently wrapping a bandage around a scrape on Chiro's leg. The young boy was still devastated by the death of his father and his older sister had calmed down somewhat. "Don't worry; we'll get you out of here." Said Sakura in a soothing voice as she wiped a tear away from Chiro's face.

"Where…where are you going to take us?" Choked Alice as she wiped another batch of tears from her face. "Konohagakure" Stated Sasuke as he looked towards the destroyed village. Alice gave a meek nod and looked down at the ground.

"How are the two doing?" Asked a feminine voice. Sakura and Chiro looked up to see Anko and Yugao standing in the doorway. "They're fine, a few cuts and bruises but they're fine." Said the pinkette as she cut the wrapping from Chiro's leg.

Naruto walked toward the young boy and squatted in front of him. Naruto swung his pack around and opened it up. He reached his hand through and began to dig around before he grasped something. "Here" Said the blonde as he held out a chocolate bar to Chiro. The little boy took it before smiling at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-san"Naruto gave a warm smile and stood up. He glanced at Anko and Yugao who were talking to Alice, and Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall brooding. Yugao looked at Naruto and gave him a smile. Naruto returned it weakly. "Alright kiddies pack up we are leaving!" yelled Anko as she put her hands on her hips.

Everyone nodded and began to do their own thing. Five minutes later everyone was packed and ready to go. Anko took point in front of the group and everyone else behind her. Yugao and Naruto walked next to each other. Occasionally Yugao would shoot Naruto a glance and the blonde would smile in return.

Unknown to all of them a figure in black watched them, a smirk plastered on the man's face. '_Soon light wielder…_' The figure then vanished in a flicker of black flames, leaving no trace of his presence.

**Xyper's Castle of Darkness.**

Tatsruma flickered into the throne room where Xyper was on his throne, reading a book while listening to Jigoku. Jigoku was kneeling on the floor waiting upon further orders, Tatsruma walked up next to Jigoku and knelt as well.

"My lord, I have got what you requested," Stated Tatsruma as he reached into his pouch to bring out a small stack of papers. "Ah very good Tatsruma," Xyper stood up and took the papers from Tatsruma and skimmed through them, a smile etching its way onto the man's face.

"Ah…project Jugo…this will definitely help make our...little project reality" Said the dark lord as he sat back down on his throne. "Very well, Tatsruma you and Jigok-" "Sir," Tatsruma interrupted. "What is so important to interrupt me?" Questioned Xyper as he glared at Tatsruma. "I believe I found a boy who may be of use. His heart is filled with hate and revenge. Perfect breeding grounds for darkness my lord." Said Tatsruma as he bowed.

Xyper let out a small 'Hm' as he placed his hands beneath his chin. "But he seems to be on a team with that light warrior." Xyper scoffed and turned away. "How troublesome, we should wait to be in full strength to attack the lands and him"

"But sir, the light wielder…it seems he is being weakened right now. I felt it when I encountered him." Said the silver haired man. Xyper nodded and thought of what to do as he stared off into space. "Well…watch him. Attack the team when he falls, and try to capture this boy you speak of"

"At once my lord" Said Tatsruma as he disappeared. Sighing Xyper looked at Jigoku who was still kneeling. "Jigoku, deliver these papers to Mūna so she can implement this into our project." Jigoku nodded and took the papers and headed down the corridor towards the science hall.

Xyper smiled and began reading his book '_All is coming to plan.._'

**Back with Team Seven and Alice and Chiro**

Naruto grimaced in pain as he clutched his head in more pain **"I will be free, even if I have to take over your body. I will be FREE!**" Naruto shooked his head as he panted quietly, sweat pouring down his forehead. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Asked a concerned voice. Naruto looked up and gave a kind smile. "Yes Yugao-sensei…" Naruto said weakly.

'_I won't allow you escape, you caused too much pain. Because of you my life has been hell_.' Thought Naruto as he walked slower, lagging behind Yugao. The voice of the Kyūbi echoed loudly through his mind. "**Hahaaha oh child, without my power you would just be an empty husk**" 'Shut up! I only had to use your power once! And you forced it onto me!' Thought Naruto as he breathing began to quicken. "**I can't wait for you to die, so I may escape into this world.**" The poor blonde let out a groan of pain as he stopped walking. His groan of pain gained the attention of almost everyone, except Sasuke. "**I hope you will watch me burn this world from up top of the sky my **_**FRIEND**_" "N-no…I won't let you…" Said Naruto out loud. "What?" asked Yugao, Sakura, and Anko in confusion. Naruto looked up at them, his hand covering his left eye and his forehead as he panted heavily. What shocked them was the slitted pupil that kept changing from his rounded normal pupil.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Shouted Yugao as she ran towards him.

**Ba-Dump**

The sound of his heart beat echoed loudly as he fell down to his knees. Naruto's vision zoomed out quickly as he fell to the ground. "**You will watch me as I kill millions and fuck your vixens to my satisfaction**." A red chakra began to emerge from Naruto as fell down the ground. All around him things seemed to move at a snail's pace. The body of Yugao and Anko moved slowly as they called out his name.

"…No…" was all he said as his vision faded to black.

In the tree lines Tatsruma smirked, 'Perfect' he thought as he jumped to the ground. Everyone tensed up seeing the new comer.

**Naruto's mind scape. **

Naruto was on his knees in front of the large cage of the kyuubi. "**Oh how the mighty has fallen**" Laughed the fox. "Shut…the hell up you furball" Shouted Naruto as he slowly stood up. The Blonde threw his hand back as Divine Destiny appeared in his palm.

The Kyūbi showed a toothy smile. "**I will enjoy beating you and taking over your body**" "You will only fail…I promise you that." The Kyūbi roared as one of his tails flicked out at Naruto and grabbed the blonde. The giant fox retracted his tail and threw Naruto into the darkness.

Naruto slammed against a huge panel, causing the blonde to cough. The giant fox slowly descended onto the panel. **"Are you ready to die?"** Asked the Kyūbi. Naruto coughed as he slowly stood up. He looked around and was amazed at what he saw.

All around him were huge panels floating around. On these panels show cased the memories of Naruto. All the happy, sad, enjoyable, and painful memories played all around him. Naruto cringed at one of the panels; it showed him being stabbed as a child. **"I wonder if all these memories roaming around you will cause your downfall?"** asked the giant fox as he was engulfed in a large flame.

Naruto brought his arm up to cover his eyes as a wave of heat hit him. After awhile the flames died down and Out of the flames, like a phoenix being reborn, stepped out a man decked out in armor around his torso, legs and arms. His fiery red hair tied into a pony tail reached his mid back. The man reached behind his back, unsheathing two blood red katana's.

Naruto gripped his sword tightly as he stepped back, a serious gaze spreading over his eyes**. "I hope you're ready KIT, for one hell of a battle"** and with that flames encircled around Naruto. The blonde clenched his teeth as he looked around him, all around him the kyuubi could attack.

"**Over here"**Shouted a voice as the wall of flames parted and a large vortex of fire shot forth at Naruto. Our blonde dove out of the way, doing a summersault as he landed on one knee. "Tired already? Pathetic, I thought my jailor could do better" Taunted the kyuubi's voice.

"Well at least I aint hiding behind a wall of flame like you!" Yelled Naruto as he stood to his full height. The jinchuriki looked around the circle for any more attacks. **"You really want to take me head on? So be it, I will make this quick"** A large vortex of fire shot forth from the middle of a circle, quickly burning the panel the two were doing battle on.

There stood the kyuubi, his menacing grin and red slitted eyes staring at Naruto. "I will take you down, I won't let you take over my body!" Shouted Naruto as he enclosed his left fist, a dim light shimmered around it.

"**Hmph, whatever runt, I'll make sure you watch your vixens die**" Kyuubi dashed at Naruto at incredible speeds. Naruto charged forth as well, though not as fast as the demon fox, it was still fast. A loud clang echoed through the mindscape as both duelers clashed against one another.

Cerulean eyes met Vermillion as they glared at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter<strong>

**Please forgive me for having it really short and sucky but i dont have much time**

**Please review it will make me smile knowing you guys read it and you liked it**


	13. The beginning of a new story

**Authors Note**

Hello there

yes another authors note

good news and bad news

Bad News: Im canceling this story

Good News: Im going to be re-writing it to be better

well some parts

notable changes:

Its going to be alittle better

Its only going to be YugaoxNaruto

Better Plot

More Turtles

Please dont hate me for doing this but i never got enough views to actually tell me if i was doing a good job or not so the lack of reviews told me i was bad


End file.
